Transformers Animated: Chaos
by xkatiexprimex
Summary: Used to be 'Transformers Animated Season 4'. Don't get crazy. :  The Autobots' celebration ends when someone comes to Cybertron. Rated for language and death.
1. Prowl

**Disclaimer: Transformers: Animated belongs to Hasbro and NOT me. (:**

_**Italics mean thoughts, just sayin'.**_

The Autobots were unusually quiet as they sat in the cockpit of Omega Supreme, heading to Cybertron to celebrate their victory against Megatron and the Decepticons. In Omega's front window was the Elite Guard mother ship, carrying all the imprisoned Decepticons, including their leader, Megatron.

The Autobots, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Sari Sumdac, and Jazz were all sitting silently studying the floor thinking about their old friend who joined the Well of All Sparks.

Prowl, a sleek, black and golden cyber ninja gave his spark to save Detroit and all who inhabit it; people and bots alike. He also saved Optimus by pulling him out of the All Spark shield. Prime was sure of it, although he didn't quite understand how, but he understood why, because they were friends. Prowl was kind, caring, calm and gentle. He cared for all living things more than any Autobot, and now…

"It's how he would've wanted to go." Optimus broke the silence.

"Yeah…" was all Bulkhead could say. The big, green bot was thinking about his home at the energon farm. He kind of missed the old days before boot camp, wrangling cattle bots and getting his servos dirty. He could finally show Bumblebee, his best friend around, even though he would probably find it boring.

"It's all my fault." said Jazz, "If I could've stopped 'em… we could've found another way…" He sighed. Jazz was also a cyber-ninja. He is also part of the Elite Guard, but he would rather be on Earth than with loud mouth, big chinned Sentinel Prime. He always liked Earth, it's culture and its people. He also had a thing for music since Sari told him that jazz was a type of music.

"It's not your fault, Jazz… It was Prowl's… choice." Sari choked. She couldn't believe Prowl was gone. She'll never forget the time when he taught her some ninja moves, or when her, Prowl, and Bumblebee went camping and Prowl fell victim to the Space Barnacles. _Wait… Bumblebee? _She thought. _He_ _hasn't spoken since we took off. _Sari looked over to her left and there he was, as quiet as a mouse. He was leaning against his seat, looking down at his hands that were laced together and resting gently on his lap. He looked like he was sleeping, but Sari knew Bumblebee too well, he was deep in thought.

It was true,Bumblebee was deep in thought, and, to be honest, a little sad, even though he didn't admit it, and didn't want to. He always thought Prowl was a boring, no good, nature loving bot, but after he gave his spark and remembering the good, and bad, times they had together, Prowl is one of the bravest bots he knows… or… knew. He looked up slowly, up enough so he could see the sad faces of his friends. Just then he had a thought, a thought that made him kind of angry. He stood up slowly and vented a huge, nervous sigh.

"Prowl wouldn't like this."

All the other bots looked up at him, confused, and a little surprised.

"Prowl wouldn't want us to be sad for him. Sari's right, it was Prowl's choice, and I don't think being depressed and sad for the rest of our lives is going to bring him back. Prowl would want us to keep living our lives happily, and freely, that's why he sacrificed himself. I know that everyone is sad that he's gone… including… me… but that doesn't mean we should blame ourselves. Earth taught me that you shouldn't grieve when you lose some one, you should celebrate on what they accomplished and remember the good times you had. For in those memories, we live on."

Everyone sat there, their mouths were open and their optics stared at Bumblebee for the speech he had just given. After a while of taking it in, Optimus stood up, he walked over to Bumblebee with a blank expression, knelt down in front of him, and hugged him. Bumblebee, though a little startled, hugged him back, clenching his fists that rested on his boss' back. Sari ignited her jetpack and slowly moved towards the two bots, and hugged their arms. Bulkhead came and knelt down as well and wrapped his arms around both Bumblebee and Optimus lightly, trying not to squish them together. After a few seconds, Jazz came in and knelt behind Sari and joined the hug. That left Ratchet and Arcee. Optimus looked behind Jazz and saw the two looking at them. Optimus stretched out a servo and smiled a little.

Arcee didn't know anything about Prowl, she never talked to him, and barley looked at him when he was alive, but she walked up and took Optimus' servo and knelt down beside him, she looked at Ratchet with Optimus. Soon everyone turned their heads and looked at Ratchet; Sari had tears around her eyes. Her techno-organic mouth formed a small smile. Ratchet relaxed his shoulders and managed a quick, sad, smile. Arcee reached out her servo. Ratchet took it and knelt down, embracing the hug with his team.

"For Prowl." Bumblebee whispered.

"For Prowl." The rest agreed.

**WOW! My first chapter of my first story! What an emotional way to start off a story. :') Hope y'all like it! Comments are always nice! Except for bad ones, but I don't mind those. But no, tell me what you think! Suggestions are nice too! Yeah I like those… Wow, who knew that Bee was capable of saying something meaningful?! :O**

**QUESTION: How far apart should I upload my chapters? A week? Every 3 days? I dunno. :D **


	2. Cybertron

**Remember, folks: Italics mean thoughts, dreams, or anything in anyone's brainy parts. :P**

_Why did the All Spark choose me?_

_Is it because I'm a techno-organic?_

_And how on Earth did I get into Dad's lab?_

"_Sari…"_

…_Prowl…? Is that you? Prowl!_

"Sari!"

"Gah!" Sari yelped and sat up quickly, a sweat tinkled down the side of her face. "What?"

"WELL SORRY MS. I CAN STASIS NAP ALL I WANT!"

Sari rubbed her eyes and her focus came back. Ratchet was kneeling on one knee with his servos on his hips. "NOW GET UP, KID! WE'RE LANDING IN A FEW CYCLES!"

"Landing?" Sari smiled and stretched. She looked over to where Ratchet was heading off to. He was stomping over to a certain yellow bot a couple metres away and kicked his back.

"Hey! I was takin' a stasis! The star player needs his beauty rest!" Bumblebee flailed his arms and laid down again, yawning.

"Does that beauty rest include getting quieter?" Ratchet grumbled.

"I'll show you who's quiet!" Bumblebee jumped up, inhaled and was about to let out a scream. Just then a giant hand covered his face.

"No one really wants you to show us, buddy." Bulkhead said as he removed his hand from Bumblebee's face.

Sari laughed as Bumblebee crossed his arms and marched to his seat near the front window. "Well, that's a good way to get you out of bed, Bumblebee!"

"Ha ha." Bumblebee said sarcastically. "Very funny, but let me tell you it won't happen again! This bee's on the lookout now!" He squinted his eyes and looked at his team.

"Alright, everyone ready for landing?" Optimus walked in the room after checking the landing gear of the ship in the back."

"Aye, aye, boss bot!" Bulkhead saluted and made his way to his seat.

"Hey, Sari, come 'ere for a nano-click." Bumblebee said and motioned Sari to come. Sari skipped over and jumped on her friends lap.

"Yeah, what is it, Bee?" She asked, looking up at the bot.

"Turn around." He smiled. Sari did what he said and her mouth gaped open. There it was, Cybertron and its two moons. She had never seen anything like it. Hopefully she could do a little shopping, get some souvenirs for her father, if Autobots did shop. Sari hopped up on the ledge that was in front of Bumblebee and sat down. She turned to Bumblebee, who was still smiling. "Nice, huh?"

"Better than the Moon."

"Well yeah it's better than that grey piece of rock!" Bumblebee and Sari looked over at Bulkhead and the three laughed.

"Alright, Omega," Ratchet stated, annoyed by the young bots' laughter, "Let's bring 'er down right over there."

"Will do, Ratchet." The humungous ship responded in low, rumbling voice.

"Arcee, Jazz," Optimus started with a devious smile, "I would grab on to something." Jazz grabbed on to the back of Bulkhead's chair, and Arcee grabbed on to Ratchet's shoulder, which Ratchet didn't mind at all.

The landing was a little shaky, but that's Omega Supreme being millions of years old. Sari even fell off the ledge and landed on Bumblebee's lap, which, in Sari's opinion, was really embarrassing, and it made her cheeks red, but she laughed with Bumblebee anyway.

The doors opened slowly and the team stepped out. Sari changed to robot mode since Ratchet told her that other Autobots might not like another organics on Cybertron because of the Fanzone thing a while back. Right off the bat, Optimus was face to face with Sentinel Prime and his cadet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm. Optimus and Sentinel never really liked each other, but they grew to respect each other… kind of.

"Hello!" Jetfire yelled from behind Sentinel. Bumblebee smiled and waved from behind Optimus.

"Hi guys!"

"Say," Jetstorm said, "do you have any of those 'video games'?"

"Well yeah I do!" Bumblebee replied excitedly. "Hey, boss bot…" Bumblebee was stopped by the stern face of Optimus, silently telling Bumblebee this is no time for games. "… eh, sorry guys. Maybe later?" He shrugged and made a sympathetic smile.

"Optimus," Sentinel Prime started, "I have something for you." He opened his hand to show a tiny box. He pressed it and it transformed into a larger box. "Congratulations… on… beating Megatron." Optimus opened it. It was a necklace; it was an orange sphere with sparkling blue insides. It had two what seemed to be grey handles.

"What is this?"

"Hm," Sentinel half laughed, "Well it's known as the Matrix of Leadership. Alpha Trion gave it to me. Supposed to be important."

"Sentinel, I don't know what to say…"

Sentinel crossed his arms, "A simple 'thank you' would do."

"Thank you."

"…Oh All Spark! This is getting too mushy! You guys take the Decepticreeps and the protoforms to Iacon. Me and my cadets will meet you there… along with all other Autobots. Jetfire! Jetstorm! Let's go!"

"Yes sir!" The twins replied and saluted. They both raced to the Elite Guard ship.

Optimus kept looking inside the box. _Important?_ He thought.

They watched as the Elite Guard ship departed, leaving helpless Decepticons in its mist. "Boss bot…" Optimus turned to Bulkhead. "That was really uncomfortable." The rest of the team nodded slowly. Optimus smiled and closed the box containing the Matrix

"OK." Optimus sighed. "Let's go get those Decepticons and head to Iacon."

**My second chapter! :3 Since I thought there was a little sadness in the previous chapter, I added some comic relief. Cheesy, comic relief. (: Thanks to everyone who comments and favourites me and/or my story! Getting this chapter in now, since I'm gone for a week. :P Lots of time to leave suggestions! MUAHAH!**

**QUESTION: What would YOU like to happen in the future chapters? Comment about anything you want to happen in my story and I might put it in! :D**


	3. Celebration

_**Hiya folks lol. How is everyone? Doing good I hope. This chapter is a short but sweet chapter, enjoy!**_

Optimus could hear the muffling cheers and chatter of Autobots right outside Omega Supreme's door. He held the Magnus hammer in his hand and wore the Matrix necklace Sentinel had given him around his neck, just to be nice, and he thought he looked good wearing it. He turned to his crew. "Ready?"

"If it's the same to you Optimus, I would rather stay here." Arcee blurted. Ratchet turned to her with a confused look.

"Why, Arcee?" He asked and walked over to her.

"Well, I don't feel I did anything. I only made things worse."

Ratchet kept quiet and Arcee studied his face.

"I mean," She continued. "If it wasn't for me, those clones would never had existed and your friend would still be online." She looked down. Ratchet grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't be so hard on yerself, if it wasn't for you , you would have never regained control of Omega Supreme. You sure you don't wanna go out there?"

"I'm sure, but thanks Ratchet." Arcee smiled. Ratchet smiled back.

"Ready, Prime."

Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz and Bumblebee took hold of Prowl's casket and lifted it, clearly devastated that they have to. The door opened and the muffles became so loud that the team's audio sensors hurt. They put on the best smiles they had and moved down the conveyor belt down to the ground.

* * *

><p>The party died down and the Autobots went on to their daily duties, which meant Prime's team could get some rest. Optimus went to have a stasis nap, Arcee, Ratchet and Jazz were having a chat over some energon, and Bumblebee invited over Jetfire and Jetstorm so they could play video games.<p>

"This is fun!" Jetfire cheered.

"Very fun! What is this game called again?" Jetstorm asked Bumblebee.

"Ninja Gladiator!" Bumblebee replied while Jetfire's fighter beat Jetstorm's

"No fair!" Jetstorm yelped.

"Rematch then, brother!" Jetfire challenged.

"OK!" Jetstorm yelled and tackled Jetfire on the couch. They both fell to the ground and started rolling around.

"Slag yeah! A real fight!" Bumblebee yelled raising a fist in the air.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Bulkhead whispered.

"No way! We gotta see how this ends!" Bumblebee replied, not taking his optics off the excitement. He got up and ran over to the brothers. "Guys, you're fighting wrong! Here, let the master show you how it's done." He dove in and the three stated rolling around the floor, laughing and making kung-fu noises.

"Hey, Sari," Bulkhead looked over to the teen, who was quietly working on something. She was making a large braid out of yellow, black and orange yarn, there was also a box of beads with letters on them. "wanna play Ninja Gladiator?" Sari put down her project and smiled evilly.

"You're on!"

"Whatcha doin' there?" He looked over to her braid.

"Oh, nothing. Just passing the time." She grabbed the controller. "You are so going down!"

* * *

><p>Jazz, Arcee and Ratchet were sitting quietly around a table sipping their energon, lost in thought.<p>

"If ya'll would excuse me." Jazz said and got up, leaving his energon, leaving Ratchet and Arcee alone.

"So…" Ratchet tried to make small talk. It wasn't working well.

"I think now is a good time for you to catch me up on the stellar cycles I missed." Arcee smiled.

Ratchet smiled and began explaining from the beginning.

Jazz entered the extra room in the back, passed three protoforms and stopped in front of a coffin, containing his good friend, if not his best friend. "Heya, Prowl. How ya diggin' the Well of All Sparks?" He put his hand on the side of the casket. "Wish you were here, dog, not the same without you. You know what I think? I think you should be buried were you went off-line. On Earth. I'll wait 'till everyone's together and tell em' my idea." He dropped his hand from Prowl's casket and left the room.

* * *

><p>Jetfire, Jetstorm and Bumblebee lay on the floor exhausted from their battle.<p>

"Now… what do… we do?" Jetstorm huffed.

"Well…" Bumblebee smiled, an idea formed in his processor, "what's Sentinel doing right now?"

"Last time we checked he was taking a stasis, why?" Jetfire replied.

"Ever hear of a prank?" Bumblebee smiled like a mad man.

The twins looked at each other nervously.

* * *

><p>Optimus woke with a start from his nice stasis.<p>

"Prime! Come here!" Ratchet called out from Omega's cockpit. Optimus lazily made his way over to the ships front room. He looked up at the blinking monitors in front of him.

"Optimus Prime?" A doc-bot appeared on the screen. "I am Ultra Magnus' caregiver. He has insisted on seeing you. Come by ASAP."

"I'll be right over."

"And Optimus Prime? Bring the Magnus hammer." Optimus nodded and turned off the screen.

'**Sup homies? Yeah, Optimus is wearing the Matrix, if you look closely at the very end of End Game Part 2, you can see it, he is actually wearing it, and I always wondered, "How did he get that? This is madness!" LOLZ. So yeah.**

**QUESTION TIME: Suggestions on what Jetfire's, Jetstorm's and Bumblebee's prank gonna be on the sleepin' Sentinel? And what about Optimus' meeting with Ultra Magnus? The old U.M.? Should he become new Magnus? ****Comment, or whatever you want to call it, review, speculate? What ev's, man. :D**


	4. The Good, The Bad, And The Pink

_**Hey guys! Italics mean thoughts! (:**_

"Shhhh!" Bumblebee hushed to Jetfire and Jetstorm. He was holding a can of pink spray paint.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Jetfire asked, looking at his can of spray paint.

"It's only bad if you get caught." Bumblebee smiled deviously. "Okay, we have to do this quickly, but carefully, got that?"

"Yup!" Jetstorm whispered and saluted with his can of spray paint. The three walked into the room Sentinel Prime was in, who was still taking a stasis nap on his berth. The three shook their cans, tip-toed to Sentinel, and started spraying.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked into the med bay with the Magnus hammer and was surprised on what he saw. Ultra Magnus was attached to several life support wires and casts. Ultra Magnus turned his head at the sound of Optimus walking in.<p>

"I've been expecting you, Optimus." he said.

"Why did you call me here, sir?" Optimus stopped right beside Ultra Magnus' berth.

"I want to talk to you about the Magnus hammer."

Optimus looked at the hammer in his hand. "What about it?"

"Well," Ultra Magnus choked. "as you can see, Optimus, I am weak. I am afraid I have little time left. That is why I called you here on such short notice." Ultra Magnus took a deep breath, clearly tired. "I want you to be keeper of the Magnus hammer, permanently." The Magnus hammer suddenly glowed a little. Optimus was startled, looking at the hammer with wide optics.

"But, sir, what about Sentinel? He's Magnus." Optimus said, still a little startled.

"Well, that has to change, wouldn't it?" Ultra Magnus managed a small chuckle. Optimus stood, even more startled now. He didn't know what to do. What about his crew? His friends? How about Earth? Earth was more home to him than Cybertron. There were so many questions in Optimus' processor. It took a few nano-clicks for him to answer.

"Sir, I don't know if I can do it."

"How do you mean, solider?" Ultra Magnus sounded surprised.

"Well," Optimus was getting nervous, "I, uh, Earth is my home, and if it's all the same to you, sir, I would rather stay there." Ultra Magnus smiled, which made Optimus relax a little.

"I understand your choice, but the Magnus hammer has chosen it's new master, Magnus or not, that master is you." Ultra Magnus slowly lifted his servo and Optimus took it.

"Sentinel will take care of this planet sir." Optimus smiled. Ultra Magnus smiled back.

"You always look at the good things in life, Optimus. I have complete trust on you, I will honour any choice you make." Ultra Magnus' optics flickered. Optimus tightened his grip on his mentor's hand and looked down to his feet. "And Optimus?"

Optimus took all his strength to look up.

"Turns out I was wrong." He sighed and his colour was fading. "Being a hero is in your programming." The bright blue light slowly vanished from Ultra Magnus' eyes. Ultra Magnus was gone. Optimus let go of the dark grey hand, trying to keep his composure. He gripped his Magnus hammer tightly, took one last look at the offline body that lay before him, and walked out so the doctors could take over.

Optimus walked out of the hospital and noticed someone walking by, Alpha Trion._ This could be my chance_. He thought to himself. He ran up to him, calling his name. Alpha Trion turned around.

"Yes?" his voice old, but very wise.

"Um, I am Optimus Prime, sir, and I believe you are familiar with Sentinel Prime."

"I am, why?"

"Well, he gave me the Matrix of Leadership and I was wondering… what does it do exactly?" Alpha Trion stoked his beard.

"It lights our darkest hour, but that is an old legend. Now, if you will excuse me." He answered and walked away without another word. Leaving Optimus standing in his mist, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>"Perfect!" Bumblebee whispered. He and the twins stepped back to admire their work. All over Sentinel was pink spray painted massages like 'I love organics!', 'Optimus Prime rules!' and 'Con lover!' They also spray painted Sentinel's lance and shield pure pink.<p>

"We are awesome!" Jetfire grinned.

"Okay, now can we get out of here?" Jetstorm looked over to Bumblebee, who had his servos on his waist and smiling. Bumblebee looked back.

"Yeah, okay." He huffed. The three turned slowly and started tip-toeing to the door. "Almost there!" He chanted to himself.

"Just imagine how Sentinel will react when he-" Jetstorm's voice was cut off by the cords below his feet. By instinct, Jetstorm squealed and crashed hard on the floor.

"Hurry! Get up brother!" Jetfire called out and reached out his hand to pull his twin up. Bumblebee was panicking, he was marching on the spot and covered his mouth. Just then they heard a noise from behind.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sentinel Prime stood up. Jetfire pulled his brother up and started backing away slowly. Bumblebee and Jetstorm followed. "What?" Sentinel crossed his arms and looked down.

"DISPURSE! EVERY BOT FOR HIMSELF!" Bumblebee screamed. The three ran to the door screaming and separated in the hall. Jetfire and Jetstorm went left and Bumblebee went right. The muffled sound of Sentinel Prime screaming and cursing made Bumblebee laugh hysterically, until he saw a pink lance fly over his head.

**Well! There's another chapter, which came late. Sorry 'bout that, folks. I was really busy during the week. :L I found it kind of funny that Ultra Magnus and Optimus kind of switched spots. Ultra Magnus held Optimus' hand while Optimus was dieing in the movie. LOL. And that Alpha Trion thing? HA! Just a little tid-bit of info there. Why not, right? Thanks for reviewing and adding me or my story to your favourites! Didn't think my story was THIS good! (:**

**Thanks to autobot fangirl for inspiring me with Sentinel's prank and all who requested her to me. (:**

**QUESTION TIME!: Should I put any romantic relationships between anyone? If so, who?**


	5. Animal Crackers And Energon

_**Italics mean thoughts, even though you're probably sick of me typing that.**_

Bumblebee made it back to Omega Supreme online and well, he prayed to Primus that the twins made it out online, too. Everybot was standing, or sitting, around the metal couch in front of the TV.

"Good, you're back." Optimus said, standing beside the couch. "We have some things to discuss."

"Look, boss-bot, it wasn't my fault! The twins forced me!" Bumblebee pleaded and lied.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus crossed his arms.

"… What're you talking about?" Bumblebee stiffened. Optimus sighed. The little yellow bot hopped over the back of the couch and plopped in between Sari and Jazz. Sari smiled and made a small wave to her friend. Bumblebee smiled and waved back.

"Okay, you might of heard, but Ultra Magnus is offline."

"Man…" Bulkhead whispered.

"Crazy…" Jazz looked down.

"So I am the new keeper of the Magnus hammer."

"So that means you're new Magnus." Jazz said.

"Way to go boss-bot!" Bumblebee cheered.

"I'm not done yet." Optimus continued, "I declined the role of Magnus." All mouths gaped open.

"B-but why. Isn't Magnus like, the boss of everything?" Sari asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ratchet glanced over at her, then turned back to Optimus, awaiting his answer.

"Because Cybertron isn't where I'm meant to be. Earth is my home, and you guys are my closest friends. Sentinel can worry about Cybertron." Optimus grinned. Sari smiled at the thought of Optimus loving her planet so much.

"That was so touching!" Bumblebee exaggerated and quivered his bottom lip.

"Um, I have somethin' to say, peeps." Jazz said, cutting Bumblebee off before he spoke more nonsense. "It's about Prowl." No one said anything, so Jazz continued. "Since he was such a nature lover, and he went offline on Earth, I was thinkin' that he could be buried somewhere… on Earth." No one said anything for several nano-clicks, until Sari broke the silence.

"Jazz is so right!" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"But where're we gonna bury him?" Bumblebee asked. There was a long, thoughtful silence.

"How 'bout Dinobot Island?" Bulkhead suggested. "He loved that place! And it's filled with nature!"

"Then it's settled." Optimus confirmed. The Autobots smiled. Prowl would be happy. "Now let's all recharge and relax."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sari…"<em>

_Oh slag not again… is that you Prowl? Show yourself!_

"_It's coming…"_

_What's coming?_

"_Danger… death… destruction…"_

_What do you mean? Hello?_

Sari woke with a start. She banged her hand on her berth, clearly upset. "What the…?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "It's just a dream, Sari. Just a dream…" She jumped down from her berth and walked to the living area of Omega Supreme. Everyone except for Bumblebee was having some energon breakfast around the table, talking and laughing. Bumblebee was having his breakfast while playing video games in front of the TV. Sari walked to the corner of the room and grabbed her bag. No way was she eating energon or drinking oil. She took out a box of animal crackers and a bottle of water and made her way to the TV. "Good morning, Bumblebee." She said as she sat down beside him and opened her box.

"Oh, hey Sari!" Bumblebee smiled, not taking his optics off the monitor. Just then Bumblebee's game character died. "Scrap!" He pouted, and took a bite of his energon. He looked over to were Sari was and watched her eating her crackers. "Um, what are you eating?" He took the box of animal crackers from Sari's hands and eyed it carefully.

"Animal crackers." Sari said and took a sip of water. Bumblebee opened his mouth to say something. "And no, they're not real animals." She smirked. Bumblebee closed his mouth and smiled at her, she knew him so well.

"Is it any good?" He asked.

"Oh yeah! You wanna try one?" Sari smiled. Bumblebee thought for a moment, hearing a distant laughter of Bulkhead for whatever reason. He then had an idea and grinned sinisterly.

"I'll try your 'animal crackers' if you try my energon!" He gave Sari her food and lifted his plate of energon. Sari thought they looked like pink pancakes.

"Uh…" Sari cringed. "Fine." The two switched foods.

Bumblebee took an animal cracker and sniffed it. _Not bad._ He thought.

Sari sniffed her energon. _Doesn't smell like anything…_ She thought to herself. "Okay. On three. One…"

"Two…" Bumblebee said.

"Three!" Sari and Bumblebee took their bites. Sari was surprised, energon wasn't that bad. Not fantastic, but not bad. Bumblebee, on the other servo, did NOT like the sensation at all. He stiffened, trying to crunch the food down. The taste itself wasn't bad though.

"Not bad!" Sari smiled and took another bite.

"Hey! Get your own!" Bumblebee yelled and took away his energon.

"Don't like my animal crackers?" Sari laughed.

"They tasted good! But the crunchiness… Blech! Can you like, soften them or something?"

"Aww, poor baby wants his food soft!" Sari cooed.

"I don't know what you mean by that!" Bumblebee muffled with a mouth full of energon. "I don't even know what a baby is!" Sari burst out laughing, which made Bumblebee more confused, but he smiled. He liked to see Sari happy. But before he could say anything, Bulkhead walked over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Bulky!" Bumblebee smiled.

"Say, you guys wanna go, what you humans call, 'downtown' and look around?"

"YES!" Sari squealed. "Uh, I mean… yeah, sure bro."

"Cool!" Bulkhead cheered. "Well get ready, cause we're going out!"

**Woah, my fifth chapter... and no conflict? Now I KNOW my story seems to be going on forever... and ever, but have no fear, it'll get interesting. Most likely in the next couple chapters. ;] Oh! And the Deceptions... yeah, they'll come along in the next couple chapters, too! Review, favourite, and make suggestions! It's very encouraging!**

**QUESTION: What do you want to see happen while Bumblebee, Sari and Bulkhead are downtown?**


	6. Trial

_**As I said MANY times before… italics mean thoughts and stuff… oh something new! In this chapter it's a comm-link message or a bot talking on the TV, and a flash back! I lovvve flashbacks! Enjoy!**_

It has been awhile since Bulkhead took Bumblebee and Sari downtown. Everybot was bored, anxious to get back to Earth so they could bury their dear friend Prowl. Optimus and Jazz were watching the Cybertronian news while having a can of oil while Ratchet and Arcee were having a friendly conversation in the kitchen.

"_In other news," _The anchorbot said, _"The high council of Cybertron has confirmed that they will be holding a trial for the imprisoned Deceptions, which includes their leader, Megatron…"_

Jazz spat out the oil that was in his mouth and Optimus just sat there.

"Prime! We have a message!" Shouted Ratchet from the other room. Jazz and Optimus shook themselves out of their thoughts and jogged to Ratchet.

"Optimus Prime," it was Alpha Trion. _Well, this is awkward… _Optimus thought.

"Alpha Trion sir," Optimus straightened.

"You might of heard, but we are holding a trial for the Decepticons." Ratchet and Arcee looked surprised, but Optimus and Jazz just looked at each other. Optimus turned back to face Alpha Trion.

"I have heard, sir."

"Good, I want you to be there and explain to Cybertron what they did on Earth." There was a long silence, but soon Optimus spoke.

"Say where and when and I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Downtown Iacon was full of life. Autobots just walking around, doing there daily business. It reminded Sari of New York City, but a little less crowded. Sari looked up in awe as she, Bumblebee and Bulkhead strolled through the streets.<p>

"The buildings are so high!" She said, taking out her upgraded cell phone and snapping a picture. They visited many places like the library, and some armour plating stores. Sari still called them clothing stores. She bought two orange bows that matched her dress and attached them to her metal pigtails. _She's kinda cute with those bows._ Bumblebee thought as Sari danced around the streets. The three then stopped at a café for a snack. It was beautiful outside, so they picked an outdoor table. The waiter came and they all ordered energon.

"You like energon, Sari?" Bulkhead asked as the waiter walked away.

"Yeah, actually, it's pretty good! And besides, I don't think they sell hamburgers or French fries here." Sari replied with a smirk. The waiter came back with three plates of energon and put them down in front of the three friends.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter said flatly.

"Mmmmm!" Bumblebee licked his lips and took a bite. Followed by Sari and Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>The Cybertronian arena was packed with hundreds of thousands of Autobot, talking among themselves. Optimus never seen anything this big. The arena was set up like an Earth court room, with the judge's spot, the accused spot, in this case the Decepticons' spot, a box for the jury, and a VIP section, Optimus guessed that is were he sits, since there was only two chairs. He worked his way over and sat down. He could feel optics staring at him from all around, which made him uncomfortable. He sank in his seat. Just then, somebody came out of the back room, he was blue and had a big chin. <em>Oh scrap…<em> Optimus sunk in his seat even more. Sentinel Prime came up and sat down right beside him.

"Well, well, well." Sentinel cocked, his plate glistened, he must have washed himself quite a few times. Optimus noticed a couple pink scratches on Sentinel's chassis. "If it isn't Optimus Loser!" Sentinel smirked, proud of his nickname.

"Yeah, hi Sentinel." Optimus sat back up in his chair.

"Hmph." Sentinel crossed his arms.

"Attention!" A voice on the loud speaker spoke. The Autobots quieted down. "All rise for the judge!" The Autobots stood up. From the back room walked in Alpha Trion, head of Autobot Council. "Please be seated." The loud speaker said. "Bring in the accused." Several Autobots came in rolling in the Decepticons. First was Megatron, then Lugnut, and finally Shockwave. The Autobots then sat in the jury box. Alpha Trion spoke.

"Fearful Deceptions, do you have anything to say before we begin?"

Not one word.

"Alright, we will call upon Sentinel Magnus and hear his testimony."

"Did you hear that Optimus? Magnus!" Sentinel whispered and stood up. Optimus rolled his optics.

"My fellow Cybertronians!" Sentinel yelled. "These are Decepticons! They wanted to destroy us! Why can't we destroy them! It's payback!" The jury looked at each other. Sentinel turned to them, "Jury, why can't we do what they did to us? Thank you." The Autobots in the audience started yelling and cheering. Some started banging their chairs, as Sentinel sat back down.

"SILEEENCE!" Alpha Trion screamed. The riot quieted down in a snap. Alpha Trion cleared his throat. "I will now like to call on Optimus Prime so he may recall on what has happened on Earth." Optimus gulped and stood up. He walked slowly to the opening in front of the judge. He turned back and noticed Megatron scowling at him.

"Autobots, jury, what has happened on Earth is far too long to explain. So I will generalize it: He wanted to take over Earth and kill all who inhabit it." The jury whispered amongst themselves. "I believe executing them would be unwise, I think we should spread them across the galaxy with the space bridge, so at least they can think about what they have done. Thank you." Optimus turned and sighed._ Glad that's over with…_ He sat back down beside Sentinel.

"Now," Alpha Trion spoke, "We will give some time and let the jury decide on what would be best. Does the accused have any objections?"

There was a long silence.

"The Decepticons will come back no matter what." Megatron growled. Everyone gasped and started yelling and booing. Chunks of metal started flying towards the Decepticons. Optimus and Sentinel ducked in their seats. Optimus could hear the sounds of metal hitting the Decepticons plating.

"But almighty Megatron," Lugnut spoke in a whisper, "what if they decide to execute us?"

"We have many other loyal servants who have escaped the servos of the Autobots." Megatron replied his slow, menacing voice.

Alpha Trion banged his hand hard on his podium. "Calm down Autobots! Calm down!" It seemed to be working as the yelling and the throwing settled down. The jury spoke up.

"We have reached a verdict." Wheeljack stood up. Optimus was afraid, he didn't know what he wanted to be honest. "We have decided that the accused is to be flown to the outreaches of our galaxy over the space bridge, with stasis cuffs on." There were cheers and boos coming from the Autobots, but Optimus was pretty sure that the boos outweighed the cheers. He looked over to Sentinel, who was cursing under his breath.

"Fellow Autobots," Alpha Trion got everybots' attention. "We will punish our Decepticon foes immediately."

* * *

><p>"So what d'ya wanna do next, Sari?" Bulkhead asked, he rubbed his stomach, clearly full from the energon.<p>

"Well maybe when 'Bee comes back from the restroom we can go back to Omega and hang out."

"What's takin' him so long?" Just then they heard the sound of femme bots giggling and talking. "No way," Bulkhead whispered. Sari turned around. About 20 femme bots were crowded around a certain bot, there was one on each side of him, arms hooked with his, with the rest trailing behind. Bumblebee made a toothy grin.

"I love being me." He looked back at his fan club. "Alright, ladies, I have to get going, y'know, hero duties and all."

"Awww!" The femmes pleaded. Sari rolled her eyes. _'Hero duties' he says. Hmph._ Right before Bumblebee was about to sit down, a femme bot grabbed his arm a snapped her lips against his. Bulkhead's mouth cranked open and Sari grimaced, clenching her fists. _How dare she!_

"You okay Sari?" Bulkhead whispered.

"…Peachy…" Sari whispered back. The femme's lips parted from Bumblebee's and she skipped off, giggling. Bumblebee was left in a daze, he made his way to his chair and sat down. There was a really awkward silence, until Bulkhead's comm-link activated.

"_Bulkhead?" _It was Optimus' voice.

"Yeah, Boss-bot?" he leaned forward.

"_We need you to help us with the space bridge. Come to my coordinates."_

"Space bridge?"

"_You'll know when you get here."_

"…Alright. On my way!" Bulkhead signed off. He turned to Sari and Bumblebee. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"Sure, Bulk!" Sari smiled, "We'll be alright!" Bulkhead transformed into his army van and sped off. Sari turned to Bumblebee with a blank expression, "It's getting pretty late, we should head back to Omega."

"I want to show you something first!" He got up, transformers into his little yellow compact car and opened the passenger seat.

_What? More girl bots?_ Sari stepped in and Bumblebee drove off.

* * *

><p>Bulkhead reached the space bridges and noticed an unusual amount of Autobots crowded around. He eventually made it through to Optimus, he noticed he was with Sentinel, the Autobot High Council, and Decepticons... Decepticons? Bulkhead looked over at Optimus with a confused look. Optimus shrugged and gave time for Bulkhead to think.<p>

"Oh." Guess he figured it out. He went to the space bridge and started working.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand where we are going Bumblebee." Sari sat on Bumblebee's shoulder as he climbed a ladder on the side of a tall building.<p>

"You'll see!" He smiled and kept climbing.

"That's the problem! I can't!" It was true, Bumblebee made Sari wear a pair of blindfolds for his surprise. Sari crossed her arms and slumped her back. Bumblebee reached the top of the building and put Sari down.

"Alright! You can take off your blindfolds!"

"If this is a trick I'm gonna-" Sari's voice was cut off by the breathtaking view of Iacon. The lights of the city, the Autobots down below looking like ants, everything was beautiful.

"Look up." Bumblebee nudged her and looked up. Sari did the same and her jaw dropped. Thousands of stars lit up the sky, sparkling like they were diamonds in a jewellery store. "It's the one thing I missed the most while I was on Earth." Bumblebee snapped her out of her trance. "Detroit never had this many stars at night."

"No…" Sari agreed, still in awe. Bumblebee laid down and motioned Sari to do the same.

"I used to come here every night." He said while Sari laid down beside him. "The stars made me believe that nothing was wrong with the world." Sari was surprised. _Bumblebee? Saying something mature?_ This wasn't normal.

"Was there something wrong in your life?" Sari asked.

"I did have a good life with my creator when I was a sparkling, long before the war, but then…

"_I want you to hide and no matter what, don't come out. You hear me?" Bumblebee noticed his creator was very afraid, swapping rapidly between looking out the window and looking at his little yellow sparkling._

"_But daddy-!" Bumblebee protested, choking on his own words._

"_GO!" The creator pushed his sparkling off to the side and Bumblebee had no choice but to hide, he hid in the back room under pounds of metal, it was small and cold, which made Bumblebee shiver. He soon heard loud bangs and muffled sounds, he could barely make out the words. He peeked through a hole in the wall and only seen the feet of two drak figures and his creator._

"_Where is your sparkling Autobot!"_

"_I- I don't have one! I swear to you!"_

"_Don't lie to me!"_

"_I-I'm not! I-"_

_There were several bangs and a loud thud. Bumblebee winced saw through the hole his creator fall to the floor. He was terrified and started whimpering. He soon stopped when he heard footsteps and more voices._

"_You don't need to look around, there are no energy signatures here."_

"_We offlined him for no reason?"_

"_Ha! Oh well!" Bumblebee heard distant laughter that soon faded to silence._

"…I figured out that the metal covered my energy signature. So they couldn't find me."

"Why did they want to find you?"

"They wanted to offline sparklings so they couldn't join the army when they got older. Just like your 'Ancient Egyptians' did." Bumblebee sighed. "So, after that, Autobot rescuers came and put me in what humans call an 'orphanage.' No one liked me, not even my caregivers." He looked to the stars. Sari kept looking at him, the starlight made his optics twinkle, shadows formed across his face plate, giving him a mysterious yet handsome appearance. "So," Bumblebee continued, "I came here and, ya know, thought about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Sari asked. Bumblebee smirked.

"Oh lots of stuff! Being in the Elite Guard was my number one! Being able to travel across the galaxy! I always wanted to the first bot to meet an alien."

"And you are!" Sari laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. Bumblebee laughed with her. "Hey, 'Bee?" She started digging around in her dress pocket.

"Yeah, Sari?" Bumblebee was curious about what she was looking for.

"I got something for you." She took out a large bracelet, it was orange and yellow with beads on it. She took out Bumblebee's hand and gently placed her gift in his palm. She took out a similar bracelet, but smaller.

"What is it?" Bumblebee looked closer at his bracelet. The beads had letters on them.

BB & SS BFFS

Bumblebee gave Sari a confused look. Sari chuckled.

"You put it on your wrist, silly!" She placed her bracelet on her left wrist. Bumblebee also placed his bracelet around his left wrist. "Let me explain: This is called a friendship bracelet, friends make one for eachother for fun! See, the orange and yellow are there... well... because we're orange and yellow, the 'BB' stands for Bumblebee, the 'SS' stands for Sari Sumdac and-"

"What does the 'BFFS' stand for?" Bumblebee interupted.

"Best friends forever." Sari smiled. Bumblebee smiled back. Sari looked up to the sky and squinted.

"Hey 'Bee, what's that?" She sat up and pointed to the heavens. Bumblebee didn't see anything at first, but when he sat up and squinted, he knew exactly who it was.

"We should get going!" He got up and scooped Sari into his hands. He leaped down the ladder at a speed Sari had no idea of.

"Hey! What gives?" She got a better look at the thing in the sky. It was orange, and had two giant pincers on each side, and it was coming fast. "What is that thing?"

"That," Bumblebee choked, "is Unicron." He transformed and zoomed off.

**Holy! This chapter is like, sooooooooooo long! :'D I didn't really want to divide it. Ah! So THIS is where it gets interesting! Finalllyy! How did you guys like my Bumblebee story? Let me know! And the trial? HOOWAH! Thanks for reviewin'! **

**QUESTION TIME YAY!: Is there anything you don't like about my story? Is there something I should improve on for future chapters? Be honest! (:**


	7. The Lord Of Chaos

_**Hey guys, yeah, there's going to be some minor stuff in here that may be disturbing to some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. Hehe. Italics are thoughts and conversations through comm-link. **_

"Done!" Bulkhead said proudly as he looked at his work. He looked at Optimus, who was just staring up at the sky, so Bulkhead did the same. A large planet with two large pincers and a large ring surrounding was making it's way towards Cybertron.

"We are so slagged." Sentinel Prime whispered. Spectators started screaming and running. Sentinel could hear certain things like 'Cybertron is going to be destroyed!', 'It's Unicron!' and 'We are all going to die!'.

"Sentinel," Optimus said as he and Bulkhead ran up to him. "Have any ideas?"

"U-u-m-m" Sentinel rubbed his temples, he couldn't think clearly from all the screams. "We could pack the Elite Guard ship a-and your Omega Supreme with Autobots."

"That's going to have to do." Just then a group of cars came driving up and transformed. Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee and Sari had worried implanted on their faces. Sari, however, was confused, she didn't know who this Unicron was.

"Prime! I have to find Arcee!" Ratchet cried.

"What happened to her?" Optimus was concerned.

"She just went out for a walk!" Ratchet was afraid. He wasn't going to lose Arcee. Not again.

"Okay, we are going to try and lead all Autobots to the Elite Guard ship and Omega Supreme, but first," Optimus pointed at Bumblebee and Sari. "I want you two to go and get some protoforms." He looked over to Ratchet, "I want you to find Arcee." He then looked at Bulkhead, "And Bulkhead, I want you to throw the Decepticons over the space bridge." Bulkhead seemed nervous at first.

"Alright, Boss-bot." He said. Optimus finally looked over to Sentinel.

"I want you to take the High Council to the ships." Sentinel hesitated for a moment.

"Okay." He nodded.

"The rest of you, let's help these Autobots. Transform and roll out!" Leaving Bulkhead behind. He turned slowly to face the Decepticons.

"Bulkhead, right?" Megatron smiled, remembering the time he imprisoned him.

"Save it, Megatron." Bulkhead tried to act tough, but it was hard, especially since Shockwave was there. He walked over to Lugnut, a big brute of a Decepticon, but kind of… well… stupid. Without hesitation, Bulkhead lifted him up and chucked him into the space bridge. He then turned to Shockwave, a menacing bot who was once the head of Autobot Intelligence named Longarm, until Bulkhead discovered he was working with the Decepticons.

"Hey, Bulkhead, we can work this out!" Shockwave transformed into his Autobot self.

"That ain't workin' a second time, pal." Bulkhead lifted Longarm as he transformed back into Shockwave. He then threw him into the space bridge, along with Lugnut. Bulkhead finally turned to Megatron, who growled.

"Insignificant Autobot." Megatron narrowed his optics as they glowed a devil red. Bulkhead was a little afraid to even look at the Decepticon leader, and now he has to carry him? _Oh Primus. _He looked to the black sky. He was running out of time, he could clearly see Unicron and he was coming in strong.

Bulkhead grabbed hold of Megatron and threw him into the vast blue light of the space bridge. He stood there for a few moments, then he transformed to find the others.

* * *

><p>Not long after there was a bang, a bang that almost shattered the Autobots audio sensors. Unicron has made contact with Cybertron. There was soon flying debris as Unicron started munching on the planet, killing hundreds of thousands of Autobots.<p>

"Arcee! Arcee!" Ratchet screamed running through a massive crowd of running Autobots. It was extremely difficult because every single Autobot was running away from Unicron, while he was running in the opposite direction. "ARCEE!" He kept crying out, pushing others out of the way. He then heard a distant cry.

"Ratchet!" Arcee was running with the rest of the Autobots, helping the little ones. She stood there, Autobots running into her shoulders and cursing at her. "RATCHET!" She screamed. She then seen a red and white bot in the distance and her vents let out a sigh. She started running towards it. It reminded her of one of those romantic movies she watched with Sari one time, were the girl and the guy reunited at last on a sandy beach in slow motion, except they were on no beach, they were on a planet on the verge of destruction.

The two bots met with a clank. Ratchet never hugged anyone harder.

"You alright, Arcee?" Ratchet whispered loud enough for just Arcee to hear.

"I am now." Arcee backed away and looked up at Ratchet, her servos still latched around his neck. Ratchet smiled down at her. Arcee then stood up on the toes of her feet and connected her lips with Ratchet's. Ratchet was surprised, he widened his optics, but after a nano-click, he relaxed, closing his optics and enjoying the experience. Their moment was short lived from random Autobots bumping into them.

"Don't tell Bumblebee about this." Ratchet said after their lip plates parted. Arcee just chuckled. Ratchet sighed. "Okay." he started, "Now let's get outta here." Arcee nodded.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and Sari entered a dark hall, with crumbling ceiling from the outside chaos. Bumblebee inspected the ceiling.<p>

"C'mon, we don't have much time." He started looking for some protoforms. Sari could see that he was afraid. She took a cart from the corner of the hall and ran towards Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee?" She asked. He ignored her as he reached for a protoforms on the second level. "Bumblebee?" She repeated. He ignored her again as he walked away after placing the protoforms on the cart. Sari was kind of getting fed up. She formed a small energy ball in the palm of her hand and threw it at the small yellow head.

"WHAT?" He growled. Sari took a step back, startled. She took a deep breath and transformed into her little human self, trying to keep her composure, although it wasn't working, tears formed around her eyes.

"I was just going to ask you who Unicron was…" Sari looked down, sniffling quietly. Bumblebee instantly felt guilty. He walked up to her and knelt down.

"Look, I'm sorry, but ya gotta listen, Unicron is like, the most evil thing there is. He's a big planet that eats planets for breakfast! Without milk!" He tried cheering her up. Sari looked up slowly, and managed to crack a small smile. "That's my girl." Bumblebee smirked and patted her head. Sari blushed, hopefully Autobots have never heard of blushing. Bumblebee stood up and grabbed another protoform.

* * *

><p>Optimus was losing his patience with these Autobots. They were pushing and shoving, trying to get in Omega Supreme as fast as they can.<p>

"Woah, calm down dogs." He heard Jazz coax, but when he looked over, he knew that Jazz was getting annoyed, too. Far in the distance Optimus could see Sentinel directing the High Council into an Elite Guard ship. Jetfire and Jetstorm were not to far behind, leading people to the doors. Bulkhead was not to hard to miss. The big green bot was carrying, old, rusty Autobots to the ships. Optimus looked in the distance, hearing screams, shouts and the crunching noise of Unicron eating his home planet.

_I just hope the others are all right… _He thought as he saw the ground crack and the buildings around him fall.

* * *

><p>Sari and Bumblebee got out of the protoform hall just before it collapsed and crumbled to bits, but they didn't have time to celebrate, Unicron was little ways away. Bumblebee looked around and his spark sank. He could see for miles around destroyed buildings, but worst of all were the offline bodies of Autobots, killed by falling debris. Sari looked away, horrified.<p>

"Okay, attach the cart to my trunk." Bumblebee said and he transformed. Sari did what she was told and hopped in his passenger seat. Bumblebee started to speed away, but the cracks in the ground was catching up.

"'Bee…!" Sari turned and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"I'm going! I'm going!" He was starting to panic as he swerved around all the debris around them. Sari noticed a large boulder coming towards them.

"Watch out, watch out!" Sari screamed and covered her head. Bumblebee tried to maneuver his way around, but it was too late. The large piece of rock smashed right in front of Bumblebee, sending him in the air, flipping multiple times. Sari screamed and hung on to her seatbelt. The protoforms, being strapped to the cart, disconnected from Bumblebee and slammed to the ground. Bumblebee transformed into robot mode in mid flight, separating himself from Sari, who was still screaming. They flew for a few nano-clicks, until Bumblebee reached out and grabbed Sari, her screams ringing in his audio sensors. He was going to pull her close to him, but something sharp stabbed him in the arm, making him lose his balance and spun down to the ground, rolling around and stopping several metres ahead of Sari.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted before she hit the ground on her back, sliding a couple metres before stopping. All she could hear was the sound of her jetpack being shattered to pieces. One of the wings made Sari flip, her leg being stabbed by a sharp rock sticking up from the ground. Sari gasped for air when she looked at her leg. She was going into shock. Her leg was covered with blood and energon. _Stupid! Why didn't I use my jetpack? Stupid! Stupid!_ Sari looked up, she was facing Unicron, he was closer than ever, she then noticed a crack in the ground, coming straight for her.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari's shriek brought Bumblebee back to his senses. He looked over at his arm, a knife-sharp rock was lodged in his arm. He groaned with pain, but he sucked it up and got up. He stumbled up to his feet and clenched his dentals. Turns out the crack in the ground reached Sari, because she was dangling from a ledge, trying to get up but her leg was stopping her. Bumblebee had a choice to make, the protoforms were on the verge of falling of the ledge too. _Save Sari? My best friend? Or save the protoforms, which are the most important things on Cybertron?_

"'BEE, PLEASE!" Sari shrieked again through her sobs. Bumblebee made up his mind and ran for Sari. Just before he got there, though, the ledge which was holding Sari up gave way and Sari fell, giving out a shrill cry. Bumblebee dove down leaned forward over the ledge and reached out his servo as far as it would go, and Sari did the same. Their fingers slipped through each other and Sari went further down Cybertron. Bumblebee yelled. He hesitated at first, but then he stood up and jumped off the ledge after Sari. Bumblebee grabbed Sari and brought her close.

"You're so stupid!" She cried, clinging on to his neck. The protoforms fell right beside them, and they broke to pieces.

"Yeah, I know!" Bumblebee cried back. He looked up, trying desperatelyto think about what to do next. The surface was getting farther away. He then had an idea. He lifted up his good arm and unleashed his stinger, but held back on the electricity. Bumblebee stabbed the wall with his stinger as deep as he could. It was more painful than he thought. He grimaced. Sari clung on to her friend's neck harder. They finally came to a stop, dangling from the unstable wall keeping them alive. They sighed.

"Call Prime." Sari ordered.

"Yeah." Bumblebee didn't care about Sari's attitude, he totally understood, them being stuck and all. He radioed Prime. "Prime? Please, please come in! It's Bumblebee!" There was a few, long nano-clicks before Optimus answered.

"_Yeah, what is it? What's wrong?" _Optimus answered, telling by his tone of voice, he was very concerned.

"Me and Sari are stuck, we both are hurt and Unicron is coming in fast! We need you!"

"_I'm on my way!" _Optimus had an 'Oh my Primus' tone.

"Is it bad?" Sari looked at Bumblebee's arm, which was starting to leak energon.

"I'll live." he answered, getting off his comm-link. "How about you?" He moved his optics down to were Sari's leg was. Her calf was covered in blood and energon. She bunched up her face at the sight.

"I'll live."

There was a long silence. Until someone called from above.

"Sari? Bumblebee? You here?" It was Optimus' voice.

"Optimus! Down here!" Sari took all of her strength to send a flying energy ball straight up into the air as a signal. They then noticed a red and blue blob far away from them.

"Yup, that's Optimus." Bumblebee joked, Sari didn't laugh.

"Hold on! I'll use my grappling hook!" Optimus cried and his grappling hook came zipping down towards them. Bumblebee's and Sari's hearts… and sparks, sank.

"It's too short!" Bumblebee shouted. His stinger servo really hurt, and so did his other servo. _Great…_ He then had an idea, a really stupid idea, actually. He looked down to Sari, in which Sari looked back, she was terrified and hurt. He didn't like it one bit. He wanted Sari to be better. He looked up toward Unicron. He was about 200 Earth metres away. _Scrap! Not too much time!_

"Keep the grappling hook at low as possible, Optimus!" He shouted. "I know what to do!" He could see the hook swinging. _Not that far, I can do it. _He turned his head to Sari. "Sari, I'm going to do something you probably won't like, but everything's going to be okay. I promise."

"Bumblebee." Sari was light headed from the blood loss. "Don't do anyth- I'm no-"

"Hey," He interrupted her stuttering. "You can trust this face, can't you?" He gave a reassuring smile. Sari didn't answer him, she just looked at him, surprised that he remembered the day they met. Before Sari could say or do anything, Bumblebee unlatched himself from the wall and they fell, Sari's pigtails were flapping in the air. She shrieked. Bumblebee then took his good arm and grabbed Sari, he looked up and vented a deep breath. He then threw Sari up towards Optimus' grappling hook, while he stayed tumbling towards the centre of Cybertron.

Sari was swirling up in the air, looking down, frantically searching for Bumblebee. Tears streamed down her face as she called his name over and over. Her good leg, thank God, latched on to Optimus' grappling hook, holding her dress down as best she could.

Optimus saw it all. His chin dropped to the ground. He had never seen anybot that brave before, especially since it was Bumblebee. It felt like his spark exploded inside of him. He pulled Sari up and he cradled her while she sobbed. He transformed and zoomed off before Unicron caught up.

"Sari, you're leg…" Optimus spoke through his radio.

"We… have… to go back… for Bumblebee…!" Sari completely ignored what Optimus said and sobbed. Her face was wet with tears.

"Sari, we can't." Optimus said with sadness in his voice. "He's…gone…" He couldn't believe that he just said that.

"First there was Prowl and now Bumblebee!" Sari added anger to her voice. "IT'S… NOT… FAIR-R-R." She started sobbing again.

* * *

><p>They made it to Omega Supreme. Optimus walked in with Sari cradled in his servos. She was still crying, but not as bad. He walked past his crew and shook his head with a dark expression that seemed to say 'He didn't make it.' Which the crew seemed to understand, since their small smiles of relieve turned into large frowns of grieve. Optimus nodded to Ratchet at the end of the line and motioned to follow him. Optimus and Ratchet headed for the medical berth. Ratchet held his head low. They walked past Sentinel, Jetfire and Jetstorm. Optimus nodded to Sentinel to start the ship. Sentinel complied and went to the cockpit.<p>

"Where is Bumblebee?" Jetfire asked. Jetstorm whispered something in his ear. Jetfire widened his optics and went solemn. Jetstorm put his arm around his brother and bowed their heads. The ships on Cybertron lifted and blasted off with a bang.

Bulkhead couldn't take it. His best friend, his partner in crime, was gone. He collapsed to his stubby knees. "Little buddy…?" He quivered. Jazz, who was beside him, patted his back, along with Arcee, who was covering her mouth with her free servo, trying not to break down with him. Bulkhead stood up and looked out the window, hoping he could see Bumblebee's body. "I never got to say good bye." he whispered as Unicron finished devouring Cybertron. There was a large blue light, and in a split second, Unicron disappeared, leaving nothing but rubble and a few hundred dead Autobots floating through space.

* * *

><p>Megatron didn't mind space, it was cold and dark, just how he likes it. Turns out that stupid Autobot named Bulkhead forgot to change the coordinates on the space bridge after he tossed him and his comrades, so now Megatron had his fellow Decepticons by his side.<p>

"Oh I got another one…!" Lugnut floated around, trying to lighten the mood with some jokes.

"Silence, Lugnut, your jokes are worse than Blitzwing's." Megatron sighed.

"And Blitzwing is horrible at jokes." Shockwave added. Megatron made a crooked smile. The three were startled by a large blue light not too far in front of them. By their amazement, Unicron appeared before them, along with a colourless Autobot, he must have gotten trapped in Unicron's space bridge and brought along.

"This… may be our lucky day." Megatron made his crooked smile even bigger.

* * *

><p>The grey bot floated close to the Decepticons, but not too close to annoy them. He wasn't all grey, he had a tint of yellow in him, showing that he wasn't offline yet, but close to it.<p>

Bumblebee slowly buzzed open his optics.

**Oh man, you guys! It's getting craaazy! Sorry I'm a little late, this chapter took FOREVER to type, and I was busy. Hope you guys liked this chapter, because I do. You know that part where Bumblebee and Sari were flying in the air? I got that idea from Transformers: Dark of the Moon, where Sam and Bumblebee were... well... flying through the air, so think of that when you read that part. :3**

**QUESTIONS ARE COOL: What is your favourite chapter so far? Why? :]**


	8. Aftermath

_**Beware! A minor swear word is in this chapter! The S.H. word! If you don't want to read the chapter because of that just say and I'll remove it for you. (: Italics mean… well you know, don't you?**_

"I… am Unicron." Unicron grumbled. The large hole in between his pincers exploded with energy.

"I believe everyone knows who you are. State your business" Megatron rolled his optics.

"This is may command: You are to destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership." The light in Unicron became so bright, Megatron, Lugnut and Shockwave had to cover their optics with their arms. "It is the one thing, the only thing, that can stand in my way."

"You have nothing you fear." Megatron said, still covering his optics, "You crushed my home planet, destroying the Matrix along with it."

"You exaggerate. The Matrix was passed down, and it seems, the new bearer, has escaped unharmed. That is why my mission failed. That is why I want you to destroy it."

"Why should I?" Megatron scowled. "What's in it for me?" He looked at his comrades. "What's in it for us?"

"Your bargaining posture is highly dubious, but very well…I will provide you with a new body, and significant upgrades to your soldiers."

"And…?"

"And nothing!" Unicron rumbled, shaking the very fabric of time and space. "You belong to me now."

"I belong to nobody!" Megatron yelled.

"Perhaps I misjudged you." Unicron opened his hatch, revealing several teeth. Then a bright red light shot from him. "Proceed your way to oblivion." Megatron didn't know what the red light was, but it shot him back, along with Shockwave and Lugnut. It started rattling their processors. They screamed in agony, holding their heads.

"I accept your terms! I accept!" Megatron gave in. Unicron's red light suddenly became blue.

"Excellent." Unicron said happily.

He scanned Megatron's body, which startled him, but it didn't hurt. His old, grey metal was replaced my a new, purple metal. The metal consumed his body as his head formed horns similar to Unicron's. Megatron's fusion cannon changed shape and colour, it was orange.

"Behold. Galvatron!" Unicron said as Megatron's upgrade completed. Megatron felt better, stronger. Shockwave and Lugnut floated there in complete astonishment. "Now," Unicron started, "Your comrades shall have weapon upgrades." He said as their cannons changed. They were bigger, but not heavier, and they looked more powerful, ringed with purple energy that pulsated. "And this shall be your ship." Unicron opened a large hole in his body and out came a huge ship. "Go… destroy the Autobot Matrix." He concluded.

"I will rip open who ever possesses the Matrix and every other Autobot until the Matrix has been destroyed!" Galvatron lifted his fists.

"If you do not complete this task, I will find you and destroy what ever planet you may be on. Destroy the Matrix at all costs."

Not too far away was a little bot that everyone forgot about. Bumblebee seen it all, but he was too injured to hear. His audio sensors were busted. _Maybe if I can grab on to Megatron's ship, I could find the others. _He slowly made his way to the stilled ship, he grabbed on to a wing and painfully held on while Galvatron, Shockwave and Lugnut flew inside and blasted off.

"My liege, do you know where we are even going?" Shockwave pointed out.

"Earth." Galvatron smirked.

* * *

><p>Omega Supreme was packed with thousands of Autobots. Optimus and Ratchet cam out of the medical bay with Sari close by, walking on her crutches. They met up with the others, Bulkhead was still looking out the window, while Jazz and Arcee had their arms around each other. Ratchet didn't care.<p>

"So… where's the other one?" The crew turned to see Sentinel standing there with his arms crossed. No one answered, they just looked down. Sentinel laughed. "He was a pain in the after burners, anyway." Sari looked up and her optics glowed.

"Take that back." She growled.

"No way! That little bug was weak! He was annoying! He was always up everybody's tailpipes!" Sentinel said.

"He was strong! He was a good friend! He was up everybody's tailpipes because he cared! Unlike some bots I know!" She yelled with tears forming from under her mask. She clenched her fists.

"Sari..." Optimus tried to calm her down. She ignored him.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE BIG SHIT!" Sari yelled. Autobots turned to see what was happening. "You wouldn't sacrifice yourself for nothing! You wouldn't take a blow for anybody! You're a selfish piece of tin! You're a coward!"

"I am not a coward!" Sentinel screeched. "I'm Magnus! How dare you!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I? THAT IS IT!" She formed an energy ball in her hand. Optimus snatched her up before she could deploy it. Optimus held her, he could hear her sobs from under her mask. He felt her pain, if he could cry, he would. Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Arcee looked at Sentinel and narrowed their optics. Sentinel just rolled them.

"I just want to be alone." Sari whispered. Optimus nodded and put Sari down. She grabbed her crutches and limped towards the med bay, all Autobot's optics were on her.

"She cries a lot." Ratchet mumbled.

Optimus looked over at him. "I've learned that people cry not because they are weak, but they have been strong for too long."

"Yo, O.P., we headin' for Earth or what?" Jazz asked, looking over to him.

"Well, Jazz, I think we will. We'll call Sari's father and ask him to send a space bridge." Optimus answered.

"So, all these Autobots will live on Earth?" Bulkhead butted in.

"I think it would be best if we were dropped off and Sentinel can find another Cybertron for the Autobots. We should help the humans rebuild Detroit." Optimus said.

* * *

><p>As Galvatron's ship entered Earth's atmosphere, Lugnut was making suggestion on where to land. They finally decided in Lake Michigan, since landing on land would create to much commotion.<p>

Bumblebee was surprised they went to Earth, he was also surprised he survived this long, given his state. His servos started too shake from the speed. _Oh, scrap. I'm slipping!_ He decided that landing in water wouldn't hurt as bad than landing on a road. His servos let go and he fell. His metal started to burn up. He landed in the water with a splash, it hurt more than he expected, he blacked out. The last thing Bumblebee saw was the Decepticon ship landing in the water, disappearing as it dove deep into the lake.

* * *

><p>"<em>I told you that chaos was coming."<em>

_Yeah? Well you didn't tell me that my best friend dies._

"_Did he die?"_

_What?_

"_Listen to your heart Sari, what does your heart tell you? Will you see him again?"_

…_I hope so… yes… I guess._

"_Then you will."_

Sari woke up to her cell phone ringing, she was alone in the medical bay, so she answered it.

"Hello?" She said, yawning.

"_Sari!"_ The voice cheered. Sari knew exactly who it was.

"Hi, Daddy!" She smiled.

"_How is my daughter?" _Isaacasked. Sari sighed at her thoughts.

"Actually, Dad, not that great." She curled up and rested her head on her knees.

"_Oh? And why not?" _

"Well…" Sari didn't want to say it. "It's Bumblebee. He's gone." There was a long silence.

"_Oh, Sari, I am so sorry." _Isaac whispered. Sari was startled from someone walking into the room. She quickly changed into robot mode.

"Tell 'em to get the space bridge ready." Jazz said, kneeling beside her.

"Really?" Sari managed a smile, changing back to human mode. "Hey, Daddy, we'll be there soon, get the space bridge ready!"

"_Wonderful! I will do that right away! I will call when it is ready!"_

"Bye Dad!" Sari ended her call. Jazz was an arm's length away. She grinned. "Remember how you were scared of me when we met?" Jazz put his hands up in a surrender.

"Hey, and I'm still scared of you. Never knew anyone could stand up to someone like Sentinel."

"He's a jerk." Sari said, wishing she could say something else, but it wouldn't be very appropriate.

"That's why I joined you guys." Jazz smiled, which Sari smiled back. Just then her cell phone rang. Sari picked it up.

"Well that was fast." She joked.

"_You can come home now, my daughter."_

"Kay, see you in a bit." Sari hung up her cell phone.

"Let's roll." Jazz smirked.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee found himself on a sandy beach. Dinobot Island? He wasn't sure, but he was too weak to move. Something started walking up to him, dark, with four red eyes. The creature bent down to inspect him.<p>

"This one will be perfect for my experiment." It was a woman's voice, scratchy and vile. He recognized in an instant.

Blackarachnia transformed and carried the helpless bot deep into the island.

**Dun, dun, duuuunn! Oh the drama! So, now there's GALVATRON. If you don't know what he looks like, Google him. Hehehe. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR AUTOBOT FRIENDS? STAY TUNED.**

**QUESTION: What is your favourite line in the story so far? Any lines you would like me to use in future chapters? They could be famous lines, or lines you made up! (: Review! **


	9. Homecoming

_**Hi mom!**_

On Earth, Isaac Sumdac waited patiently in front of his space bridge on top of Sumdac tower. It has been about one hour since he called Sari. He couldn't wait to see his daughter and the Autobots again, though he felt sad since Bumblebee was now gone. Him and Sari were so close. His thoughts we interrupted by a large ship coming out of the space bridge and the doors opening. Sari came limping out and hugged him tight.

"Dad!" She cheered. The Autobots were in her footsteps, with Optimus yelling to someone inside, probably Sentinel, and Ratchet patting the door, saying something to the ship.

"Sari! Oh how I missed you!" He hugged her back then looked down at her leg. "Care to explain?"

"Yeah…" Sari's face went solemn. "I'll explain later-"

"Now would be nice, please."

"Fine." Sari sighed and started explaining.

The Autobots watched as Omega Supreme backed up into the space bridge, out into space, looking for a new Cybertron. Ratchet seemed most upset as his good friend left. Arcee touched his arm gently to comfort him.

"Let's go back to the base," Optimus turned towards his team. "get some rest. We'll start fixing Detroit tomorrow. Transform and roll out!"

* * *

><p>Bumblebee opened his optics slightly. His processor was buzzing. He noticed Blackarachnia typing on a device. Bumblebee tried talking, but all that came out was a grunt, his vocals were busted, Blackarachnia turned, hearing Bumblebee's grunt.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." She walked up to him. "Bumblebee, right? Yes… I remember you now, I knew you looked familiar!" She got right up to him, their face plates were hand distance away from each other. Bumblebee grimaced and moved his head to the side. Blackarachnia just laughed. "You're cute, bug." She said as she walked to the back of the room. The back wall then erupted with animal noises, making Bumblebee jump. "These are my pets." Blackarachnia gestured towards the wall. "They're kind of on the stupid side, so I built this." She then motioned toward a chamber, it reached the ceiling and had several wires coming from the top, leading to a computer a few feet away.

_I am not going in that thing!_ Bumblebee thought as he tried to get out of Blackarachnia's grasp, but it was more difficult than he thought. He realized he was strapped in his berth with metal rings. Blackarachnia chuckled.

"Nice try, bug, but yes, you're my guinea pig!" She smiled and clapped her servos. "This contraption allows my pets to have a more techno side to them, if you know what I mean, but since you showed up, why not try it on you first then reverse engineer it." She walked up to Bumblebee. "Would you like to be a techno organic, bug? It's not that bad, just look at me!" Bumblebee gave her a weird look. "Right, bad example. Well what about your little girlfriend. Sari Sumdac, is it?"

_GIRLFRIEND?_ Bumblebee raised his brows.

"Well, let's get to it then!" She walked behind Bumblebee's berth and pushed him toward the capsule and opened it. "Oh," She added. "It might hurt a bit." Blackarachnia pushed Bumblebee in and closed the door. She swaggered to the controls and pressed a few buttons. The capsule lit up, sparks flew into the air and smoke came out from the top. Blackarachnia stepped back.

Inside the capsule, Bumblebee was startled and blinded by the bright light. Blackarachnia was right, it did hurt, a lot. He would've screamed, but since he couldn't, he clenched his teeth. He felt himself shrinking before he fainted.

Blackarachnia heard a small thud from inside the capsule and the doors opened. Smoke crowded the entire room. She walked up slowly to the capsule and smiled. Blackarachnia knelt down beside small figure. "Well," She laughed, "looks like the machine worked a little too much." She laughed. "Oh well. I learn from my mistakes."

* * *

><p>The Autobots were happy to be home, but still grieving about Bumblebee. After a while, Sari and Isaac came over and hung around. Isaac watched as Bulkhead painted. Bulkhead was glad he could paint again, but he would miss having Bumblebee looking over his shoulder. Optimus sat in front of the monitor checking for Decepticons, he missed having Bumblebee disobey him and go play his video games. Ratchet and Arcee were in the medical bay. Ratchet kind of missed that little yellow bot. Kind of. Jazz watched TV, trying to find a channel that would lift his spirits.<p>

Sari decided she would go lay down, rest her knee. She walked by Bumblebee room and stopped. She turned around and opened his door. In his room was a berth on the right and a large desk on the left. Straight ahead was about one hundred pictures nailed to the wall. Sari limped forward to get a closer look. They were pictures of him and his friends.

See saw one of him with his thumb up in front of a bodiless Bulkhead.

There was another one of him having his arm around Ratchet, although Ratchet didn't like it. Bumblebee was all grey with rocket boosters on his back. He was making a toothy grin.

Right beside it was one of him and Prowl playing Twister. Sari remembered that she was the one who took it.

Sari noticed one of him and Bulkhead making sophisticated looks in front of Bulkhead's art that apparently saved the world.

Then she noticed a whole section of about twenty five pictures that had just the two of them. Most of them were from the time they went to Five Banners Rollercoaster Kingdom, eating cotton candy and going on rollercoasters. Not to mention reporter bots ruining their whole day, asking Bumblebee too many questions. He loved it, of course, but eight year old Sari wasn't amused. The other pictures were newer, as Sari was a teen techno-organic, they had goofy faces and giving each other bunny ears with their fingers. Sari wiped her eye and realized she was starting to cry. She walked into the hall, only to be stopped by Optimus staring down at her.

"Sari-"

"Sorry, Prime." Sari interrupted, "I was just walking out."

"Actually I was thinking if you and Bulkhead could do some late night patrolling on the beach. I heard that something crashed into lake Michigan." His face looked worried.

"Yeah, sure, we'll comm if something happens." Sari walked away to find Bulkhead.

Optimus stood in front of Bumblebee's room, taking a glace inside. He sighed before closing the door. He had a distant feeling that this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Galvatron banged his servo on his throne in the cockpit of his new ship. He caressed his forehead in frustration.<p>

"Something wrong, my liege?" Shockwave scurried over.

"Nothing too drastic, Shockwave. It's just that the humans have become suspicious. It seems they have noticed us falling into this lake."

"Well that gives us limited time to find the Matrix until we are discovered." Galvatron leaned forward. Shockwave looked at were his leader was looking.

"Energy signals." Shockwave confirmed. Galvatron smiled.

"Yes, and one strong one. The Autobots are here, and one may have my Matrix."

"I believe it would be necessary to gather Decepticons. Some, I believe, stayed on Earth." Shockwave thought for a moment. "Like Blitzwing."

"Good thought, Shockwave. We ready our troops as soon as possible, then go after the Autobots. They won't be going anywhere."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead transformed on the sandy beach of Detroit. It was about 11:00 pm Earth time, Sari told him earlier. Bulkhead still didn't understand time.<p>

Sari steadied herself from Bulkhead's transformation, grabbing on to her crutches. She looked up to the sky. There was a full moon and only a couple stars that she could see. She sighed and looked down to the black waves crashing on to the shore. The sound made her sleeping, the only thing keeping her awake was the tiny sting in her injured leg.

"So," Bulkhead broke the silence, "You start heading one way and I'll go the other?"

"Sure." Sari turned and limped away from Bulkhead. He then turned and walked the other way.

Walking on a sandy beach alone gave Bulkhead time to think. So many things have happened in the last few days. This walk gave him time to cool off, he still felt down, wishing his best friend was here with him. Even though Bumblebee was really obnoxious and crazy, he was still a great friend. He felt guilty when he remembered how Bumblebee took the blame for almost crushing Sentinel under a building in boot camp. He then laughed at the thought when they first met, when he walked up to the small bot and asked him to take his picture. Bulkhead remembered all the good times they had together, playing video games, having oil chugging contests, in which he always won at, and just basic hanging out and laughing. He remembered when he and Bumblebee got into a big fight, which resulted in Bumblebee telling him how much their friendship meant to him. That sunk into Bulkhead's possessor when he realized Bumblebee was gone forever.

"Bulkhead! Come quickly!" It was Sari's voice. Bulkhead quickly transformed and sped to Sari, blasting sand into the air.

When Bulkhead reached Sari he was surprised at what he saw. Sari seemed perfectly fine, despite her worried look on her face. She was kneeling down on both legs, being careful that her bad one wasn't causing her too much pain. Bulkhead turned his gaze to a body laying beside her. He knelt down on the right side of the body, which Sari was kneeling on the left. When he got a closer look at the body, it appeared to be human boy. He looked around Sari's age, with dark skin and flowing black hair. It reminded Bulkhead of Bumblebee's human form, besides a couple things; one, this boy's hair was a longer black than Bumblebee's, but that could have been his hat preventing his hair to plop down, and two…

"…He's naked." Sari blushed, and looked up towards the boy's face. She noticed the boy's six pack abs and hard biceps. The moon casted shadows across his face, his eyes rested peacefully, but it felt like he has been through a lot of pain. _Man, this guy's cute!_ She couldn't help but blush, good thing it was dark. "Well, he's breathing." She managed. Sari turned her neck around, trying to find and ID of this kid, a wallet or something! She stopped her search at the water, the tide was coming in. "Let's pull him away from the water."

"Good idea." Bulkhead gently picked up the body and walked away from the water. Sari grabbed her crutches and started limping with him. She looked over at his left arm as it dangled from Bulkhead's servos. It seemed to be red. Sari's first thought was blood. She looked down at his wrist, it looked like he was wearing a bracelet of sorts, but Sari would need a closer look to be sure.

"Right here's good." She stopped and kneeled as Bulkhead gently placed the boy on the sand. Sari set her crutches aside and carefully grabbed the boy's wrist and looked closely, yup, that was blood. "He's hurt," She looked up to Bulkhead.

"Should we get 'em to the doc-bot so he can fix 'em up?" Bulkhead crutched down.

"Yeah, I think so, looks bad, and we don't know where this kid came from." Sari looked back down at the boy's wrist to look at his bracelet. It seemed to be orange and yellow, she turned the bracelet with her thumb and found letters on it.

BB & SS BFFS

Sari froze and dropped the boy's hand. Her head slowly turned to Bulkhead, mouth open and eyes wide.

"What is it?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulkhead, this kid is Bumblebee." Sari said. Bulkhead was surprised, is Sari crazy?

"Come again?" He said, unsettled.

"This is Bumblebee!" Sari sounded more confident this time. "Look!" She showed him the boy's wrist, which had the bracelet on it. "It's the bracelet I made for Bumblebee! You watched me make it, remember?" Bulkhead gathered his thoughts.

"Right, when he had the Jet twins over…" He looked down to the boy. "…Little buddy…?" Maybe his best friend wasn't gone forever.

**Well there's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! It's 5:00 in the morning and I'm just finishing! I'm a trooper.**

**QUESTION: What shall happen to our human? Bumblebee (or not)? ;)**

**a) Have no voice?**

**b) Go dancing with Sari?**

**c) Have no memory?**

**d) All of the above?**

**e) Your choice?**

**f) Two of my choices?**


	10. Anniversary

_**Waaazzuppp. Italics mean thoughts, like Bumblebee's mostly.**_

Bumblebee heard the murmurs of familiar voices and opened his optics slightly. He felt several eyes on him. When his vision cleared, he instantly felt relived and managed to smile. Ratchet folded his arms.

"How are we going to fix you, kid?" Bumblebee didn't understand, he did feel weird, like everyone looked larger, but that would be a simple job for Ratchet, wouldn't it? He moved his mouth to talk, but nothing seemed to come out.

"Woah, Bumblebee." Optimus stepped forward. "Ratchet scanned you, looked like your vocals are busted." Ratchet huffed a laugh.

"At least he'll be quiet for a little while."

Bumblebee rubbed his forehead but stopped. He felt soft, he looked at his arm and gasped. He was human again? He looked down to the rest of his body and his face sulked.

_Blackarachnia! She must've made me human with that device!_ Bumblebee widened his eyes and got up, but instantly was pushed back down by two soft hands.

"Easy there, Bumblebee." Sari smiled. She couldn't believe Bumblebee was back! It almost made her cry. Bumblebee was also astounded to see Sari, he leaped forward and gave her a hug.

_You don't know how happy I am to see you!_ Bumblebee thought to himself, although he wished he could've shared it with her. Sari tried to keep her blushing under control, good thing he wasn't naked anymore.

Early that morning, Sari picked up some clothes that would be suitable for Bumblebee. She bought him a black jacket with a tall collar, yellow t-shirt, yellow skate shoes, and dark jeans that turned out to be a little big for him. She put his clothes on, since Autobots have too big of hands.

She looked up to Ratchet, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing. She gave him a look and returned her best friend's gesture.

"Get some rest, 'Bee." She said after they parted. She slid down the medical berth, careful of her leg. Bumblebee noticed her leg and was reminded of his wrist, which was starting to hurt. "Prime," Sari turned to Optimus. "I'm going to get my dad so he can see Bumblebee, I'll be back." She walked out. Bumblebee watched her limp out and curled his lip.

"Little buddy!" Bulkhead waved in front of his face, which shook Bumblebee out of his trance. He smiled wide and showed his teeth.

_Bulky! _He reached and pounded Bulkhead's fist. _Oh it does hurt…_ he grimaced.

"Sorry, little buddy." Bulkhead apologized.

"You think you can try walking around for a while, Bumblebee?" Optimus cut in. Bumblebee shrugged and slowly slid down. His feet touched the floor and he tumbled. These 'legs' were trickier than he remembers. He would have hit the floor if Arcee hadn't caught him. Bumblebee's stomach ended up in her palm as he gave her a thank you smile. She helped him straighten up. Bumblebee didn't fall after that, but he did make a fool out of himself while he was waddling over to the TV with everyone following him, ready to catch him if he fell.

Then, Bumblebee being Bumblebee, he bolted, running out the door.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus yelled.

"Let 'em go, O.P." Jazz put his servo on Optimus' shoulder. "He's had a bad couple days."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee felt the air running through his ears, whipping around his shiny black hair. It was like the summer breeze was calling to him. His shoes tapping lightly on the cement as he ran through downtown Detroit. He spun around a few times, but stopped after he saw that people were giving him wierd looks. He kept running as he reached the forest, he felt exhilarated. The grass and the dirt squishing down from his feet below him. He could hear birds flying around him, singing beautiful songs. Bumblebee never knew how beautiful nature was. <em>Wait… <em>He screeched to a stop.

_How beautiful nature was? Wow._ He looked up at the tops of the trees with solemn eyes. _Sorry, Prowl. I was wrong about nature… and you. Nature's pretty cool._ Bumblebee smirked and ran to the tallest tree. He grabbed on the lowest branch and swung to a higher branch. He kept going and going, around and up the tree. Gradually, he made it to the top. He stood on a large branch and grabbed the branch above him with his good hand for support and balance. The view was spectacular. Tall buildings were scattered all over, it was overcast, light grey clouds covered the sky. The wind started picking up. Bumblebee heard the leaves rustle below him, his air whipped around. He looked down. _Ok, so how do I get down?_

* * *

><p>Galvatron looked up at his monitor. "Blitzwing, my old friend." He smiled.<p>

"_I do not zthink I know you." _Icy replied. _"I DON'T CARE, HE IZ GETTING ON MY NERVES." _Hothead yelled. His face changed. _"I like him! He haz got funny looking horns! HAHAHA!"_ Random's laugh still freaked Galvatron out.

"I don't think that would be your response if you knew that I am Megatron."

"_Megatron? We zought you were arrested by ze Autobots." _Icy didn't look very surprised.

"I was, Blitzwing, until someone came for a visit."

"_Ooo! Let me guess!" _Random butted in. There was a long silence. _"… I give up. HAHAHA!"_

"If you would-" Galvatron sighed, trying to keep his composure. Sometimes Blitzwing got into his processor. "Unicron was the one who gave me my upgrade in exchange for a quest."

"_Unicron? Ze Chaos Bringer?" _Now Icy looked surprised. _"What iz your quest?"_

"Destroying the Matrix of Leadership." Galvatron said blankly.

"_ZAT'S A MYTH!" _Hothead bellowed.

"It is not, my triple changer, and I believe it is here, on Earth." Blitzwing remained quiet, which was a first, so Galvatron continued. "That is why I called you, I need you to join my army and destroy the Matrix."

"_Why should zwe?" _Icy asked.

"So he doesn't destroy the Earth. This planet is too rich in energon just to be wasted, no matter how much I despise this retched planet. So come at once. I'll send you coordinates." Blitzwing saluted as Galvatron pressed a button. Blitzwing disappeared from the monitor.

* * *

><p>Sari and her dad walked through the door of the Autobot plant. Everyone was doing there simple everyday things.<p>

"Hey guys, where's 'Bee?" She asked. Just then they heard foot steps coming from outside. Bumblebee stood behind Sari and her father. He was covered in grass and dirt, with a few leaves in his hair, along with bird poop. His hands were in his jacket pockets and he smiled.

"Kids… can't live with 'em, can't kill 'em." Ratchet shook his head.

"What happened to you?" Sari laughed, but she was also concerned. Bumblebee pointed his eyes up.

_Well, a bird leaked white liquids on my head._

"Well if a bird ever poops on you, all you have to do is: look at the sky, put your hands together, and thank God that cows cannot fly." Sari smiled. Bumblebee was now certain that Sari is crazy. He faked a smile just to be nice.

_I don't get it… What are cows…? _

"Bumblebee!" Isaac interrupted and shook Bumblebee's hand. "I am so glad you are well! Now that you are here, I would like to say something." All Autobots turned to the little tubby human. "Sumdac Systems would like to thank the Autobots for your contributions to our studies. To thank you, my daughter and I would like to invite you to our anniversary party. Tomorrow night at seven outside Sumdac Tower."

"We would be honoured, Professor." Optimus smiled. Ratchet, on the other servo, didn't look too happy, but he accepted. Sari squealed in delight and jumped up and down.

"Great!" She clapped.

"In the mean time, us Autobots need to work on fixing this city. Bumblebee, Sari, we're going to need extra hands, think you're up for it?" Optimus said as he and the others transformed. Sari and Bumblebee both straightened and saluted.

"We're good, Prime!" Sari said. The two hopped into Optimus and the Autobots sped off, leaving Isaac Sumdac alone.

"Be careful!" He cried and made his way back home.

* * *

><p>The next night was the Sumdac System's anniversary party. As the Autobots pulled in and transformed, they realized that this was a bigger party than they expected. Ball lights stood around on metal poles, surrounded by circle tables with appetizers and covered in a white cloth. Music blared classical music from the DJ booth. Bumblebee found the music boring. He stepped out of Bulkhead with his black shoes and put his hands in his black dress pants. He wore a black suit with a white blazer underneath, a couple buttons undid, of course. To top of his outfit he wore a yellow tie. He even learned to brush his hair.<p>

"Autobots!" Isaac came up to them. He was wearing a plain black suit. The Autobots almost didn't recognize him since he was always wearing a lab coat when they see him. "I am so glad you could make it."

"It's our pleasure, Professor." Optimus leaned down and gave him a warm smile.

"So where's the oil 'round here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Just over there, Bulkhead." Isaac pointed to the end, were there was five cans of oil waiting for them. Bulkhead waddled over there, hypnotized by the oil's sweet essence. People around him stared at him, holding their wine glasses and wearing their glasses too small for their faces.

"Hey, Acree, you want to-" Ratchet rubbed the back of his head.

"Dance?" Arcee finished. "Of course!" She grabbed Ratchet's wrist and pulled him to the dance floor. Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck as Ratchet wrapped his servos around her waist. They danced, looking into each other's optics, yet not saying a word.

Bumblebee looked at Optimus and Jazz, who were still talking to Isaac. Jazz seemed to be slow dancing with him self, but still listening to what Isaac had to say. We wondered were Sari was. He turned his head left and right, no sign of her.. Then he noticed someone coming out of Sumdac Tower. The girl wore an elegant dress that reached down to her knees and socks that went up to her thighs. Her dress was a simple yellow and orange, very similar to Sari's everyday outfit, except longer. Her blazing red hair was down and curled, it reached down to what humans call 'arm pits'. Her mascara brought out her warm, sky blue eyes. Bumblebee stood there, gaping at her. He couldn't believe that was Sari. He had never seen her this fancy before. She looked beautiful. A man beside her started talking to her and she smiled, her brilliant white teeth shone. Her smile was kind and welcoming, Bumblebee always liked her smile. Sari shook hands with the man and turned, she instantly lit up when she saw Bumblebee. Bumblebee shook his head, erasing his thoughts and waved to her. Sari walked up to him. Bumblebee noticed that she wasn't using her crutches anymore, which he was relived.

Sari didn't expect to see Bumblebee so dressed up, she expected him too see him all dirty like the day before, she guess he learned to take a shower. She looked at him, his brown eyes complimented his soft, brown skin. His black hair shagged over his forehead and went half way down his eyes.

"Well look who's all cleaned up." She joked. Bumblebee spread his arms out and smiled proudly, showing off his outfit. Sari laughed. She looked over to Ratchet and Arcee, Arcee had her head on Ratchet's shoulder as they slow danced around. Sari thought they were so cute together. TOGETHER, because having Ratchet alone is terrifying. "Let's slow dance!" Sari exclaimed and she dragged Bumblebee to the dance floor.

_I don't do slow, Sari, you gotta know that! _Bumblebee moaned as loud as he could, which was painful. Sari, hearing his moan, turned, still holding on to his wrist, making sure he won't run away. Bumblebee shrugged Sari's hand off and motioned his hand to himself. He then started doing the disco in slow motion. Sari, catching Bumblebee's drift, laughed.

"You're funny." She said sarcastically and threw her arms around Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee flinched, thinking she might hit him. Sari laughed again. "Just put your hands on my waist." Bumblebee looked at her like she was mad. Sari took Bumblebee's hands and put them on her waist, one at a time. Sari looked at Bumblebee, he looked like he was about to explode or something. "It's not so hard 'Bee. You just take little steps."

_Little? LITTLE?_ Bumblebee gave her a death stare.

"Sorry." She smiled innocently. Right, little steps, not too hard, right? Bumblebee felt like he was going to die. He and Sari started spinning in a small circle.

"There!" Sari said, "Not too hard, is it?" Her hands laced together from behind Bumblebee's neck. Bumblebee felt triumphant. Until…

"Ouch!" Sari looked down to her feet, turns out Bumblebee stepped on one of them. He gave her an apologetic smile. Sari managed a small chuckle, even though her foot hurt like crazy. They kept slow dancing, Bumblebee kept stepping on Sari's feet, Sari kept laughing. She looked into Bumblebee's eyes, he was a little shorter than her, but barely noticeable. Bumblebee caught hers. She looked down to his mouth and leaned forward.

_Oh Primus, oh Primus, oh Primus, oh Primus… _Bumblebee froze and closed his eyes.

The party was suddenly interrupted by the sound of guns coming from the air. Blackarachnia landed in front of Optimus with a crash. Party members scattered for safety. Her four animals crashed down beside her. They had new techno-organic armour. Bumblebee figured that the machine got fixed.

_Blackarachnia…_ He clenched his fists. Sari was not too far behind him, transforming to robot mode, ready to fight. She was disappointed she didn't kiss Bumblebee, but maybe next time.

"Blackarachnia?" Optimus stepped forward, followed by Blackarachnia stepping back. "You're… online. I thought-"

"Save it, Optimus." She growled, "I'm here for revenge."

**Oooo! Tough cookies! But, on another note, yay! My tenth chapter! MISSION ACCOMPLISHEED. Bumblebee climbing up the tree was inspired by Rise of the Planet of the Apes, when Caesar climbed up the tree with epic music. :D**

**Thanks to Ribke D'Crazy for giving me the quote "If a bird ever poos on you, all you have to do is: look at da sky, put your hands together, and thank God dat cows cannot fly." :]**

**QUESTION: Why would Blackarachnia want revenge? Was it a past event, or was it a recent event that made her cranky? RR Read and Review! **


	11. Transformations

**Hellllllooooooooooo! :)**

Optimus stood, shocked to see Blackarachnia standing in front of him, she had a new helmet, but it was the exact same as her old one.

"W-what are you doing here, Blackarachnia?" Optimus stuttered. "I thought you were-"

"-Offline?" Blackarachnia finished, "Not the first time that happened." She crossed her arms.

"Look," Optimus sighed and looked over to the bots, or, techno-organics, beside her. "Are those…?"

Blackarachnia laughed. "Yup, my little techno-organics. They call themselves Maximals. I prefer the name Predacons, though." She sighed. "But they're bright, they'll listen."

Behind Blackarachnia was four techno-organic animals. "It would be informal for me not to introduce you to my pets." She gestured to a large ape creature with red eyes, he had a strong build and a confident face. "This, is Optimus Primal." Optimus tilted his head.

"Naming bots after me?" Blackarachnia didn't respond. She turned to the bot beside Optimus Primal.

"This right here is Cheetor." Cheetor looked like a cocky little bot. He had a blue armour with cheetah print on his arms and chassis. He had a cheetah face on his chest. Cheetor crossed his arms and smirked. Blackarachnia motioned towards a brown bot. "This here is Rattrap. A grumpy old thing." He had buck teeth and a rat's head attached to his chassis. "And finally, Rhinox. You can tell what animal he is." Rhinox was the biggest of them all with a green complexion and rhino skin on his arms and legs.

"Blackarachnia, we don't want to fight you. Why can't you come back with the Autobots?" Optimus said.

"I can't trust the Autobots! I know where I stand with the Decepticons!" Blackarachnia snarled back. Her tone got the Maximals agitated, they growled and hissed.

"Yeah, forgotten." Optimus said blankly. Blackarachnia widened all four of her optics and straightened her back. She was speechless. It was true, the Decepticons never thought to look for her, they probably didn't even mention her after she left.

_Forgotten._ Blackarachnia turned her head and lowered it. She squeezed her optics shut. Optimus walked up to her slowly, the others waited back, but ready to fight just in case.

"Blackarachnia, I'm sorry for ever leaving you, if you join us, we can change you back to normal. You'll mean something. I'll never leave you again, I promise." He stood a metre away from her and reached out his servo. Blackarachnia looked up slowly and lunged forward for Optimus. She cried as Optimus held her. He wrapped his servos around her. The other Autobots relaxed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>Blitzwing flew through Detroit. He noticed a body in the middle of the street. A small crater around it indicated it fell from the sky.<p>

"I vonder vat zat iz." Icy said.

"Oo-hoo-hoo!" Random screeched, "Let's take a closer look!" He laughed as he descended to the ground. He transformed and landed with a thud. Blitzwing walked up and Random covered his mouth, close to laughing again. A grey Starscream laid on the ground with a hole in his forehead.

"I vonder vat happed to him." Icy crouched down and took a closer look.

"I don't care!" Blitzwing's head spun to the Hothead persona. "He vaz annoying awvay!"

"We should tell Galvatron about this." Icy stood up and comm-linked his leader.

"_Yes Blitzwing?" _Galvatron's voice seemed calm, but menacing.

"Lord Galvatron, it seems as though Starscream vas killed. We have hiz body below us." Blitzwing heard Galvatron laugh,

"_It's about time. Throw him away for good, we don't want the Autobots reviving him or anything."_

"As you vish." Icy said and he shut off his comm-link. He looked around. He felt like something was watching him. "Who's zere?"

"Come out, come out, wherever zou are! HAHAHA!" Random exclaimed and patted his knees like he was calling his pet dog. Icy shrugged.

"Must be our imagination." He said and lifted Starscream's body, but he dropped it, feeling an intense energy source flowing through his circuitry. Blitzwing froze in fear and pain. The surging stopped and Blitzwing's face transformed. It was a new face, a face that no Autobot or Decepticon would like to see.

"Feast your eyes! The great Starscream is back, and better than ever!"

* * *

><p>The Autobots and the Maximals entered Blackarachnia's lab with her machines and gadgets. Ratchet walked over to the machine's control panel and pressed buttons. Arcee followed him and stood beside him. Bumblebee looked over to the berth he was strapped to before he became a human. He nudged Sari and pointed to it. Sari stared at him. Bumblebee then pointed to the large machine and then to himself. Sari thought for a moment, studying Bumblebee's face.<p>

"She did this to you?" She whispered. Bumblebee nodded. There was a long silence. The two looked at Optimus, chatting with Blackarachnia. He had a smile on his face, soon there was a smile on Blackarachnia's face as she left and helped Ratchet. "At least it won't happen again." She turned to Bumblebee, but she realized there was no Bumblebee to turn to. He was making his way for Blackarachnia.

Bumblebee poked Blackarachnia on the leg, making her look down. "You," she said, "Hm, you're not offline, bug." Bumblebee shrugged.

"Hey," She bent down. "We'll fix ya. Sorry… about…" Bumblebee smiled and patted her leg. He turned on his heels and walked away, placing his hands behind him. Blackarachnia stood.

"So, um, thanks for leaving me." Sari said. Bumblebee patted her head.

"Hey, kid." Bumblebee and Sari turned to see Ratchet standing before them with an object in his hand that made Bumblebee light up. "Blackarachnia told me what happened to ya, so I made you this for when you get back to normal." He showed Bumblebee a small device.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Sari asked, leaning forward to get a good look.

"It's a voice box for Bumblebee. It's a shame to give it to ya. It was so nice not having you bicker for so long." Bumblebee pouted his lips and crossed his arms. Sari snickered. "But," Ratchet continued, "Bulkhead insisted that I'd use it." He sighed and got up. "Machine's ready, and you're up first."

Bumblebee gulped and walked forward. Sari patted his back, a little disappointed that Bumblebee was going back to his Autobot self. Bumblebee saw optics on him left and right.

"Good luck, little buddy." Bulkhead said as Bumblebee stepped into the machine. The doors closed and tension grew in the room. Ratchet switched on the machine and it glowed brightly. Sari put her hands together anxiously. The doors slowly opened and smoke flowed out. Sari transformed to robot mode to avoid inhaling smoke. The smoke cleared and everyone was startled by a bang coming from the capsule. Bumblebee collapsed to the floor. All bots were relived to see a robot falling out of that machine. Blackarachnia nodded over to Ratchet. Ratchet picked up Bumblebee and brought him to the berth to the side, while everyone but Optimus, Blackarachnia and the Maximals followed.

"Ready?" Optimus asked as he walked to the switch. Blackarachnia nodded and stepped inside the capsule machine. "Don't worry," Optimus laughed, "I'll catch you when you collapse." He turned on the machine.

"Just never let me go." Blackarachnia whispered as the doors shut.

* * *

><p>"There. The voice box is all set." Ratchet said as he stretched his back.<p>

"Good as new, eh, doc-bot?" Jazz smiled.

"Should be, let's just hope he has the same voice as before. Or hope that it doesn't work?" Ratchet was elbowed by Arcee. She took Ratchet's vital tools and checked Bumblebee's vitals.

"He should be fine." She smiled. Ratchet put his hands on his waist.

"Can I have my tools back?" Ratchet growled.

"Ah, ah, ah, what's the magic word?" Arcee cooed.

"NOW!" Arcee's face formed a sterner face, but she was still smiling. She looked down to Sari. She shrugged.

"Happened to me, too, sister." She smiled.

"Guys!" Bulkhead interrupted. "He's wakin' up!" It was true. Bumblebee opened his optics. He didn't feel weird anymore, but his throat did hurt a little.

"Welcome back, B.B." Jazz said. Bumblebee groaned and sat up. He managed to smile at the sight of his yellow metal legs. Bulkhead lifted him up and placed him beside the berth. Bumblebee wobbled, but steadied himself. The Autobots walked into the other room were Optimus and Blackarachnia were in. Sari walked beside Bumblebee with a hand on his leg. They all stopped in shock at what they saw. A yellow femme standing next to Optimus, who had his arm around her to keep her balanced. Optimus smiled to see Bumblebee up and well. Bumblebee stepped forward.

"Elita-1, right?" He said.

**Yay! Another chapter in! Thanks for reviewing! Elita-1 is back! And so is Bumblebee with his voice! (:**

**QUESTION: Who should be more focused in the next chapter? What would you like to see in the next chapter with that person/bot?**


	12. A 'Blurry' Situation

_**You know the drill. Italics mean thoughts, dreams etc, etc… :P enjoy!**_

It was late afternoon, Optimus and Elita-1 were patrolling the streets while the others were cleaning up the city. It was a little awkward for Optimus, since the two had been enemies for so long, and now Elita-1 turned sides. He almost forgot what Elita looked like before she was Blackarachnia. He completely forgotten how cute she was. That reminded him...

"You need a vehicle mode." He turned to her as they walked.

"Oh?" Elita-1 turned her head and looked up to him. She didn't know how she had gotten into this Autobot thing again. She thought she hated the Autobots. But then again, the Decepticons probably hated her. She spotted a sleek, yellow corvette in a car dealership.

"Ooo!" Elita-1 cheered and skipped over to the car. She scanned it and transformed.

"Very nice." Optimus smirked and crossed his arms, admiring Elita's choice. Elita transformed back into robot mode. Her robot mode barley changed.

"Optimus," Elita looked down and walked towards Optimus.

"No, don't even, Elita." Optimus stopped her and placed his servos on Elita-1's shoulders. Elita looked up and met Optimus' optics. Optimus met hers. Optimus couldn't stop looking at her, but he finally snapped out of it. He patted her shoulders and cleared his throat.

"Let's, uh, keep looking around." He stammered as he started walking again. Elita-1 stood there, looking at him before catching up.

* * *

><p>Blitzwing and Starscream flew in the air with Starscream's body flapping on the top.<p>

"HOW IN ZE ALLSPARK ARE YOU ALIVE?" Hothead screamed.

"Ohh," Starscream's voice spoke, "magic…"

"That iz very illogical." Icy said.

"Ohhh! Can you do another magic trick for uz?" Random cheered.

"Ehhh…" Starscream murmured.

"Vell, vat ever. I just vant you to get out of our body." Icy remarked.

"I will, in time." Starscream said menacingly, "As soon as I find a piece of the All Spark I will be back to crush Megatron and become the great leader of the Decepticons!" Starscream corkscrewed in the air.

"Megatron? Who's Megatron? HAHAAH!" Random said as Starscream came to a stop.

"What are you talking about?" Starscream asked, his voice sounded confused.

"Vell, Megatron's name has changed into Galvatron ever since he vas upgraded by Unicron." Icy answered.

"WHAT!" Starscream shrieked, almost dropping out of the sky.

"Vis iz going to ve a long ride…" Icy whispered under his breath as Starscream blabbed on about how he was better than Galvatron.

* * *

><p>It was late. Sari had gone home to her dad and the Autobot were resting in the plant. Optimus and Elita-1 sat quietly at the table. Optimus was anxious for Sentinel's call to see if he found a 'New Cybertron', as Optimus liked to call it.<p>

Elita-1 was fidgetting with her fingers across from Optimus. Behind him was an orange sphere.

"What's that?" She asked him and pointed to the object.

"Oh, that?" Optimus followed her finger. "That's the Matrix of Leadership. Sentinel gave it to me."

"Sentinel…" Elita looked down, thinking of once a good friend, but now she doesn't know if she can face him ever again. Sentinel and Blackarachnia had a little reunion in the past and Sentinel didn't take her well.

"_It's an abomination, just like you!" Sentinel raised his lance, pointing it to Blackarachnia. "And I can't allow it. I can't allow any of it."_

"_So that's it! So you just slag your old friend, Elita-1?" Blackarachnia scowled._

"_DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Sentinel leaned back, widening his optics. "You don't deserve to say that name!" he jabbed his lance forward, knocking off Blackarachnia's helmet, showing her circuitry below. Sentinel looked disgusted. He straightened his back._

"_You're not Elita-1, you mutant freak. Elita-1 went offline a long time ago."_

Elita-1 clenched her fists on the table. A set of blue servos covered her own. Optimus gave her a reassuring smile before Ratchet called out his name. Optimus and Elita-1 walked in the room to see the team have horrible looks on their faces. Bumblebee seemed to look the worst. His servos covered his mouth and his optics were wide open looking at the screen ahead. Optimus gazed his focus onto the screen and gasped. Sentinel Prime was holding a blue metal box that looked like it's been squished.

"Blurr…" Bumblebee whispered.

"Sentinel, what happened?" Optimus asked.

"_Well Cliffjumper said he received this package from Longarm Prime. We later picked it up after it somehow found it's way close to your ship." _Sentinel said.

"Send him here!" Bumblebee stepped forward. Bumblebee's voice startled Sentinel.

"_You're alive?"_ Sentinel stuttered.

"Slag yeah." Bumblebee smirked. Sentinel turned back to Optimus.

"_And I suspect you have a way of getting him to your organic planet?"_

"Space bridge?" Bulkhead suggested. Sentinel sighed.

"_Fine." _Sentinel noticed a body standing behind Optimus. It looked familiar. _"Who's behind you, Optimus?"_

"Scrap." Elita murmurmed. She took a deep breath and stepped out into the open. Sentinel's jaw dropped.

"_E-e-e-l-…" _Sentinel was a loss for words.

"Heya, Sentinel." Elita placed her servos on her waist.

"Just… put Blurr in the space bridge." Optimus stepped forward, placing his hand in front of Elita. He turned to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, can you call Sari and tell her to bring it here?" Bumblebee nodded with a solemn look. He exited the room.

"_How… are you back to normal?" _Sentinel's face got larger on the monitor, making sure that it was the Elita-1 he cared about dearly.

"I had a change in heart." Elita said. "But not in you." She started walking out of the room. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my Maximals." The doors behind her closed. Jazz, standing close by beside Bulkhead, had an idea. He went running out of the room to catch up with Elita.

"_Why didn't you tell me?" _Sentinel snarled after he fired up a small space bridge and placing Blurr through it.

"Well, I was planning on to." Optimus rubbed his arm. "And Elita-1... doesn't really like you anymore." He shrugged. Sentinel straightened.

"_I'll come back for her, Optimus, and you can't tell me otherwise." _Sentinel growled and turned off the monitor.

"Well, Arcee and I are going to go, relax a bit." Ratchet said as he put his arm around Arcee. The two left.

Optimus and Bulkhead were the only ones left in the room. Bulkhead started swaying on his heels, the ground rumbling when his feet fell back to the ground.

"I'm going to go help Jazz…" Bulkhead said quickly and he walked off, leaving Optimus alone.

* * *

><p>Sentinel Prime had a hard time thinking when he ended his phone call with Optimus. Elita-1 was back, and she wasn't happy to see him. How can she not be happy? It's Sentinel Prime we're talking about here, people. Was it something he said? Oh right, it was. He wanted her offline.<p>

"Sentinel Prime, sir?"

Sentinel looked over and saw Rodimus Prime. Rodimus was a sleek bot, with flames on his chest and a brave face. His armour still had some cosmic rust left over from Strika's team.

"What is it soldier?" Sentinel asked, trying to hide his feelings.

"All Autobots on New Cybertron, sir." Rodimus straightened his back.

"Good work. Stay here with your team. Protect New Cybertron from any 'other visitors'. I need to do something." Sentinel called his twins over through his comm-link and they came bolting over.

"What is it you need to do, sir?" Rodimus was a little confused, walking backwards out the door of Omega Supreme

"I have to reunite with a couple friends one last time." He said as the doors slammed on Rodimus Prime and Omega Supreme took off. New Cybertron faded from view.

* * *

><p>Elita-1 was fidgeting with her fingers in the spare room in the plant were her Maximals stayed. She realized that her fidgeting was becoming a nervous habit. She was startled by another bot walking into the room. He had a thing for walking in a room unexpected. After all, he was a ninja.<p>

"'Sup, E-1. You all good?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, Jazz." Elita-1 said.

"Look, I'll duck out of here in a sec, but first I want to share an idea I have about your Maximals." Jazz always had an idea for everything.

"Go on…" Elita was curious.

"I think they would find it nicer on Dinobot Island than in here."

"Dinobot Island?" Elita was now confused. Jazz laughed a little. Then he remembered some memories. Memories of Prowl.

"It's a place were a good friend of mine put Dinobots. Them and your Maximals could be buds.

"That sounds nice." Elita said, still a little confused.

"HEY GUYS!" They heard a voice coming from the hall. It spooked Elita, she jumped. But it did a little something else for Jazz. He hopped and fell over, tripping on his own two feet. Landing on his stomach, he hurled into a ball. All of this in a slit second. Bulkhead laughed. "Was it something I said?" Elita laughed, too. The most laughing she had done in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"<em>You have a power, Sari."<em>

…_Power? What am I? Super girl?_

"_Much more than that. But now I need you to wake up."_

_What?_

"_Please wake up."_

"C'mon, Sari. Wake up!"

Sari opened her eyes. Two large, brilliant blue eyes shrouded her vision, along with a lot of yellow.

"Wha-…" Sari sat up and looked around. Bumblebee was sitting on his knees holding a large blue box. Behind him was Sumdac Tower's space bridge. "What happened?"

"Well." Bumblebee started, standing up. "When you didn't answer your calls I decided to come over. I found you laying on the floor with Blurr beside you. Are you alright?"

"Fine." Sari stood up. _You have a power._ The voice said. _I hate it when he's so mysterious._ Sari looked at the box. "Blurr?" The name sounded familiar.

"Yeah! Remember that blue racer we raced?" Bumblebee remembered that fun and crazy night.

"Oh yeah!" Sari remembered, then her face went sad. "Awee. Poor guy. Don't Autobots have to be grey for them to be offline?"

Bumblebee's optics went wide. What? WHAT? He looked at Blurr. He's not grey! He's still online! But he needed to act fast for Blurr to stay online! "We gotta get going!" He said, grabbing Sari and running down Sumdac Tower. Sari bounced around in his hand. They exited Sumdac Tower and Bumblebee could finally transform. He sped off with his two precious cargos in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>The crew gathered in the medical bay around Blurr's box.<p>

Sari noticed her hands glowing a little, but she didn't think much of it.

"So, Ratchet." Optimus said. "Can you fix him?"

"Don't rush me!" Ratchet snapped, frustrated. "I'm trying!" Ratchet had no idea how to fix him with killing him first.

Sari's hands glowed brighter, bright enough so Bumblebee could see it. He grabbed her by the neck collar and placed her on the medical berth. The others watched to see what was happening. Sari turned to Bumblebee and he smiled. Sari smiled back and followed her hands to Blurr. _I have a power._ She placed her hands on the box and the box glowed. It whitened the whole room, blinding the Autobots. All Sari heard was Bulkhead screaming like a little girl before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Blitzwing flew into the Lake and down to the ship. He entered to room Galvatron, Lugnut and Shockwave were in. He carried Starscream's grey shell and hid it in the corner.<p>

"That's Megatron?" Starscream whispered. "Woah, what a beast."

"Mighty Galvatron." Lugnut bowed to his leader. "I am picking up an All Spark reading! Right near the matrix signature!" Galvatron smiled.

"It seems our Autobot foes have led us to the All Spark AND the Matrix." he laughed.

"All Spark?" Starscream whispered and looked over to his shell. He smiled crookedly.

"Lord Galvatron." Icy said out loud. Galvatron turned in his seat.

"Ah, Blitzwing, just in time for our assault."

* * *

><p>The Autobots slowly got up, groaning.<p>

"What happened?" Bulkhead rubbed his head.

"Dunno dog. But I think Sari has a few more tricks up her sleeve." Jazz rubbed his optics.

"Look, I didn't know THAT was going to happen!" Sari stretched her back. The Autobots looked at the medical berth and saw much more than a box.

"Whathappenedtome?IwasonCybertronandnowI'?AmIdead?…" Blurr kept talking and talking while the crew sat there with their chins on the floor.

**Yay! Wow! This one is reaaally late! But worth while! Blurr is BACK people! YES. The plot is getting twisted! Lol. :D Elita's flashback is from 'Predacons Rising' but you probably already know that. ;)**

**QUESTIONS HELPS YOU LEARN: What should Sentinel do to Optimus when he gets a hold of Optimus and Elita-1? (: R&R!**


	13. Darkness Rising

**Hey guys! R&R! Read and review!**

The Autobots were in awe as Blurr, one thought to be dead, was sitting there, scratching his helmet.

"Bl-Blurr? Bumblebee stammered.

"Oh,hiBumblebebee!Longtimenosee!CouldyoutellmewhereIam?AreweonCybertron?" Blurr sped.

"Oh, no, you're back on Earth." Optimus stepped up, understanding the last part of Blurr's nonsense. "Sentinel Prime found you in space and sent you here."

"Longarm!Where'sLongarm?He'sa-"

"We know." Bumblebee interrupted, heating up at the thought of Longarm, Shockwave rather, betraying him, Wasp and Blurr. He wondered what ever happed to Wasp ever since he met up with Elita-1. Probably plotting revenge on him again. "But, it's good to have you back, Zippy."

* * *

><p>Galvatron radioed Strika's team to help with their assault on the Autobots. They flew down under Lake Michigan and met up with Galvatron.<p>

"Greetings, Team Chaar." Galvatron said flatly. Strika and her team bowed before their leader.

"Lord Galvatron." Stika said.

"You are to find the source of the All Spark and bring it to me." Team Chaar nodded. Galvatron turned to the others. "The rest of you," he said sternly. "We will find the Matrix. Decepticons, transform and rise up!" The Decepticons transformed and flew out of the water.

* * *

><p>Sentinel landed Omega Supreme in front of the Autobot's secret base. He was venting with rage. How dare Optimus for not telling him Elita-1 was back! He banged on the door. He couldn't hold it in. Optimus opened the door with a curious expression. It suddenly turned to shock as Sentinel lunged himself at him.<p>

"What are you doing, Sentinel!" Optimus yelled, blocking Sentinel's punches.

"Why. Would. You. Not. Tell. Me. About. Elita?" Senintel replied between punches. Jetfire and Jetstorm ran up to the large door.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Jetstorm asked.

"It was all your fault, Optimus!" Sentinel ignored Jetstorm, rolling on floor with Optimus.

"That may be true, Sentinel, but she forgave us! She's on our side!" Optimus gritted as he tried to get away.

"But it's you're fault that she had to live miserable all those stellar cycles!" Sentinel threw a punch that barely missed Optimus' face plate.

"SENTINEL!" They both turned their heads to see Elita-1 afraid. Behind her were the other Autobots, surprise covered their faces. "What d'you think you're doing?"

"Elita!" Sentinel jumped him and ran towards her. Ratchet ran towards Optimus.

"You alright, Prime?" he asked, pulling him up.

"Yeah, just a little confused." Optimus replied.

"Why are you fighting Optimus?" Elita yelled at Sentinel.

"I'm getting revenge for you!" He yelled back. "That rust bucket ruined your life!"

"Revenge! Revenge won't change the past, Sentinel!" Elita-1 barked back. Sentinel froze, then he turned to Optimus.

"Give me back my Matrix." Optimus gave him a surprised look.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Give me back my Matrix." Sentinel repeated, a little louder this time.

"Sentinel, stop this." Elita pleaded. "I know what I did. You know what you did. Don't mourn the past."

Sentinel opened his mouth to answer, but was disrupted by loud thuds. The Autobots jumped and ran outside.

"Greetings, Autobots." Galvatron stood up. Bumblebee stepped forward. He knew who this was.

"Megatron." He snarled.

"What…?" Optimus looked at him, shocked. Galvatron chuckled.

"Well, at least one Autobot knows who I used to be." He smiled, his servo was replaced with an axe, purple pulsating around it. He walked slowly towards Optimus. "Now, it looks like you have something, something I need." Optimus stood his ground, although the others coward into each other as the Decepticons surrounded them, weapons ready. He took out his battle axe, Bumblebee swapped his servos with his stingers, Bulkhead readied his fists, Sari's blades transformed out of her arms, Ratchet's magnetic pincers sparked, Arcee took out her pink swords, Elita's arms glowed a brilliant blue, Sentinel took out his lance and shield, the jet twins readied their stances, Blurr was ready to run and Jazz swung his nun chucks. Strika laughed.

"Looks like a Mexican stand off."

"Give me the Matrix of Leadership, Autobot." Galvatron growled.

"And we'll let you escape with your dignity." Oil Slick continued. Sentinel pointed his lance in front of Galvatrons face, Galvatron just smirked.

"And why in the All Spark do you need the Matrix?" he yelled.

"You don't want to do that." Galvatron squinted his optics.

"Watch me." Sentinel tightened his grip.

"Elite Guard, huh?" Galvatron lowered his optics.

"Why do you want the Matrix, Megatron?" Optimus cut in.

"An inside job, you can say." Galvatron answered. He twitched. Something weird was happening to his circuitry. It started to hurt. His processor ached. Galvatron backed away, his face showed pain. Sentinel lowered his lance and gave him a weird look. Galvatron couldn't take it anymore. He screamed in agony and grabbed his processor. Both Autobots and Decepticons were confused.

"You underestimate me, Galvatron." Unicron said in Galvatron's processor.

"What are you doing inside my head?" Galvatron yelled.

"You're deadline as expired." Unicron said.

"What?" Galvatron screamed.

"Lord Galvatron, who are you talking to?" Shockwave asked as Galvatron fell to his knees.

"He's coming." Galvatron looked up to the sky. The rest looked up with him. There was a brilliant blue light. The Autobots and Decepticons covered their optics. When the light dimmed, all that was left was a planet. Bumblebee sulked his shoulders.

"Oh scrap, not again."

Optimus figured it out. That's why he wanted the Matrix, so he could give it to Unicron, but why did Unicron want the Matrix? He opened his optics. He remembered watching Cybertronian myths in the Academy. The only thing that could defeat Unicron was the Matrix of Leadership. Unicron covered the sun, darkening Detroit.

"To light our darkest hour." Optimus said.

**Oh gawd guys. This chapter is SO late. It's like a soap opera in here! Geeze! :P**

**Thanks to Ian Greene for giving me the quote 'You underestimate me, Galvatron.' (:**

**QUESTION: Should Starscream get his body back? If so, how?**


	14. Plans

**Waaaazzzuuupppppp! (:**

"WE GOTTA MOVE!" Bulkhead yelped as Unicron's hatches opened, releasing thousands of minions. They flew through the sky like a swarm of bees.

"Go, Vehicons." Unicron grumbled, "Find the Matrix and destroy it. Destroy everything, from Autobots and Decepticons alike."

The Autobots found a dark alley, away from any Decepticon or Vehicon threat for the time being.

"I know why Unicron is here." Optimus huffed.

"Yeah, he's hungry." Bumblebee remarked.

"No, because of the Matrix." Optimus snapped.

"I don't follow, dog." Jazz said.

"'The only thing that can destroy the Chaos Bringer is the most powerful artifact in Cybertronian history: The Matrix of Leadership.'" Optimus quoted from his Academy video. "'Only worthy Transformers can wield it's true power.'"

"I'm glad you watched those old history vids after all." Ratchet crossed his servos.

"But we don't know who that is, do we?" Arcee spoke. Optimus shook his head.

"I think Prime is pretty worthy." Bumblebee shrugged. He raised a fist. "You can do it, Boss-bot! Kick Unicron's skid plate!" Optimus took out the Matrix from his chest.

"If you're going up there, I'm coming too." Sentinel interrupted. "It's really my Matrix, did you know it is the most powerful thing ever?"

"Same old Sentinel." Optimus whispered, "Can't keep his emotions in check. One moment he's my enemy and the next his my best friend."

"I'm coming too." Elita-1 stepped forward. Optimus tried to protest, but she kept talking. "Besides, it'll be just like old times." She winked.

"Alright." Optimus said, "We'll try to destroy Unicron. The rest of you, attack the Vehicons and protect the organics. Transform and roll out!

* * *

><p>Ratbat strayed atop of a tall building looking over the city of Detroit. The boom box below him shook and transformed. Soundwave stood up and strapped Ratbat and Lazerbeak to his back. He watched as the Vehicons landing in the city. But he didn't care about that right now. He cared about revenge more.<p>

"The techno-organic must be destroyed." Soundwave said emotionless, and he knew exactly were to look. He made his way to Sumdac Tower.

* * *

><p>The Decepticons formed a circle.<p>

"I must get that Matrix before Unicron destroys the entire planet." Galvatron looked up and noticed Optimus Prime flying with his jetpack with two other filthy Autobots attached to his arms. He growled. "Team Chaar, find the All Spark. The rest of you, kill everything that tries to stop us."

The Decepticons spread apart.

* * *

><p>The Autobots dispersed into somewhat teams. Bumblebee went back to base for reasons the others didn't know. Jetfire, Jetstorm, Blurr and Jazz went one way and disappeared into the riot. Bulkhead followed a group of Vehicons reeking havoc. Ratchet and Arcee went together. Sari ran for Sumdac Tower, worrying her father might be in trouble.<p>

Optimus flew in the air towards the menacing planet. Elita-1 heard something coming from behind. Her optics went wide.

"Optimus!" She shrieked. Optimus turned his head, Galvatron was blasting towards him, cannon ready.

"Give me the Matrix!" he fired. Optimus rolled out of the way, hearing a babyish cry from Sentinel. Galvatron shot his cannon again, but this time, it hit Optimus' leg. He spun out of control. Elita tightened her grip on his servo and screamed. Sentinel closed his eyes. Optimus tried his best to stabilize himself, but all he did was make it worse. The three crashed on top of a tall building. Galvatron lightly placed his feet on the roof and admired his work. He walked up to Optimus. Optimus, being smart like Optimus does, pretended to be offline, he froze as he felt Galvatron above him.

"Weak." was all Galvatron said, he opened Optimus' chest and took out the Matrix of Leadership. He blasted off to Unicron without a second thought. He wrapped the Matrix around his neck and landed on the giant planet.

"Unicron! Answer me! See this: the Matrix! I know possess that which you most fear!" The Decepticon held up the Matrix. Unicron let out a trembling cry which toppled Galvatron to his knees. "You'll do my bidding!" he cried, getting up. "Or taste my wrath!" Galvatron held the Matrix by the handles and tried opening it to release its power. Why was nothing happening? He clawed at it. _Piece of scrap._

"You underestimate me, Galvatron." Unicron said. His body morphed. Rumbling as parts clamped together . Galvatron stumbled downwards. Unicron's horns formed to be his head. Servos grew out as he stretched. Unicron transformed. He pinched Galvatron and placed him in his mouth.

"Noooooooo!" Galvatron yelled as he fell into Unicron. Unicron was smaller than the Earth, but he was strong. He smashed his servo down onto the blue planet. Rocks flew up into space. Unicron was destroying the Earth.

* * *

><p>"Optimus!" a voice yelled. Optimus opened his optics. Elita was bending down. Her servos placed gently on both sides of his face, keeping his head up. Elita sighed of relief. Sentinel stood behind Elita. She helped Optimus up.<p>

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Optimus said, rubbing his head. He activated his jetpack and took Elita-1's servo. He flew to Sentinel and grabbed his servo. They flew up to the giant Transformer. Unicron opened his mouth and blasted blue fire.

"Look out!" Sentinel yelled over the roar of the fire. Optimus yelled as he manoeuvred away from the fire. _The only way to go is in._ Optimus thought. He blasted towards Unicron's green eye and shattered it, entering Unicron. The three screamed as they fell. Spikes pasted them as they flipped around. Elita and Sentinel heard a thud, when they looked above them, they could see Optimus hanging from a spike.

"OPTIMUS!" They called out to him as Optimus slid down a different hole. The two former friends slammed on the bottom of the hole. Sentinel rubbed is back.

"Smooth move Optimus." He growled.

"He probably saved our tailpipes, Sentinel." She growled back.

"he probably saved our tailpipes, Sentinel." he mocked as he stood up. "So what part of the body do you think we're in?"

"Well I know what part of you're body my fist wants to be in." Elita placed her servos on her slim waist. "I'll give you a clue: it's your face."

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am." Sentinel put his servo behind his audio sensor. Elita rolled her optics.

"Ugh, let's just find Optimus and get out of here."

"Hey! I'm Magnus! I give the orders around here!" Sentinel looked around. "Okay, let's find Optimus and get out of here. Let's go this way!" Sentinel pointed to the direction Optimus fell in and started walking with a proud swagger. Elita slumped her back and followed him.

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Arcee watched as Omega Supreme transformed into the big robot he is. He was still small compared to Unicron, a little less than half his size, but he was their only hope.<p>

"Be careful, Omega." Ratchet patted the ship's foot. Omega nodded and basted off with a roar. Omega's shoulders transformed into large cannons, less than a second later, he fired them, hitting Unicron's chest. He yelled, it shook space itself. Omega punched him in the gut. His servo became a blaster and it blasted Unicron far off into space. Before Omega could react, Unicron returned fire, he pulled Omega's arms back, ripping them off, he kicked his back and punched his face down to the Earth. Omega sped to the ground, burning up. He crashed on the shores of Detroit.

"OMEGA! NOO!" Ratchet cried, his voice hurt as he screamed. He never yelled that loud before. Ratchet transformed and sped towards his old friend, running over Vehicons and taking shots, not caring. Arcee transformed and followed him, worrying for her old friend Omega, and for Ratchet.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee ran to the back off the plant and opened the doors. He was relieved to see the Maximals. They looked at him.<p>

"Look," he said, "I need your help. Want to kick some evil butt?" the Maximals looked at each other. They smiled.

"We're in." Optimus Primal smirked.

* * *

><p>Sari ran down the deserted streets of Detroit. It reminded her of Cybertron's last hours, but worse. She was running out of breath, so she turned into an alleyway. She banged her head against the stone wall as she caught her breath. She heard loud footsteps coming towards her. Sari held her breath, not making a sound. A shadow formed on the wall opposite of the girl.<p>

WHAM! Sari shrieked as a fist flew over her. Strika jumped in the way.

"Oh look, a little organic." She sneered.

Oil Slick whispered something into her audios. She widened her optics.

"So you have the All Spark." She reached out her servo. Sari slid under her feet and transformed into her robot mode.

"Oh, a techno-organic!" Strika cheered. Sari reached her hand out and blasted her with a energy ball. Sari groaned as the ball reflected off of Strika's body like a bouncy ball. Strika flicked her fingers at Sari. She flipped in the air before spinning on the ground.

"Wow, that was so lame!" Strika thumped her way to Sari. Sari couldn't move. "You are so sad! Hahaa! You have the All Spark in you? I don't believe that. You're not worthy to have the All Spark wedged in your disgusting organic body!" A tear rolled down Sari's cheek underneath her mask as she laid there, waiting to be squished. Stika raised her fist for the final blow.

A streak of yellow electricity blasted her wrist. Strika, Sari and Team Chaar looked up to were it came from. Bumblebee stood on the roof of an old building. Beside him were the Maximals; Optimus Primal, Rattrap, Cheetor and Rhinox. Bumblebee's brows were furrowed and his stingers glowed brightly.

"I wouldn't." He jumped down, followed by the Maximals. A crater formed underneath Bumblebee's feet as he slammed to the ground, he straightened himself up started his way to team Chaar, shooting his battle grade stingers, the Maximals being right behind him. The little scout jumped in front of Sari and slammed his fist into Strika's chassis with a yell, sending her metres away. Sari was never happier to see her best friend.

"Maximals, finish them!" Bumblebee yelled. With a cry, the Maximals charged for Team Chaar. Optimus Primal exchanged a few punches with Strika before knocking her over and stepping on her face, taking her offline. Sari was astounded by the strength he had, it reminded her of Optimus. Cheetor grabbed Cyclonus' throat before decapitating him with his cheetah claws. Rhinox, being the biggest Maximal, took Blackout, an enormous Decepticon. Rhinox whammed his horn into Blackout's chest, extinguishing his spark. Rattrap threw Oil Slick into Spittor. He jumped on their unconscious shells and kicked their heads right off.

Bumblebee helped Sari up. They looked up at the Maximals. Optimus Primal gave them a nod and motioned the others to follow him. Off in the distance, the two could see them offlining Vehicons.

"Thank you." Sari said.

"You're welcome." Bumblebee smiled.

"You guys!" Bulkhead came running for them.

"Bulkhead…" Bumblebee whispered.

"Sari," Bulkhead said, "Soundwave is heading for Sumdac Tower!" Sari was in a state of shock.

"Dad!" She jumped up.

"You two go." Bumblebee said. "I have to do something." Bulkhead nodded and transformed, opening his door, Sari hesitated, but went with Bulkhead.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked through a dark tunnel filled with spikes and hills. In the distance, he could see a glowing sphere.<p>

"The Matrix." he whispered.

"It won't do you any good, Autobot. The Matrix cannot be opened." A voice said.

"Not by a Decepticon, Galvatron." Optimus growled.

"Like it or not, we're allies now, against a common foe." Then suddenly, there was a red light. Galvatron's processor ached. He held his head.

"Destroy the Autobot. You have no allies. You must obey me, even if I am your foe." Unicron's voice ringed in Galvatron's mind.

"Of course, my master." Galvatron managed. The red light faded. The Decepticon leader felt like a tool, like a piece of tin, Unicron's play toy. He sneered and pointed his orange cannon towards Optimus Prime.

**Hi people! I have a deviantion! (A picture I drew, in case you're wondering.) The part where Bumblebee was on the building with the Maximals, was inspired from the part in Rise of the Planet of the Apes, where Caesar is on the building with all the other apes, and it goes BAAAHH, BAHHH, and he throws the spear at the car and they jump down! Woah, getting carried away... :3**

**http:/deviantart(dot)com/?order=5&q=tfa:morethanmeetstheeye#/d4azxf4**

**Check it out! (:**

**QUESTION: Listen, I was THINKING of doing a separate chapter for each Autobot. (One chapter on Bumblebee, one chapter on Sari and Bulkhead, one chapter on Jazz, Blurr, Jetfire and Jetstorm, one chapter on Sentinel and Elita (That would be FUNNY!) one on Ratchet and Arcee, and one on Optimus.) So, my question is: if I did do this, what should the order of the chapters be? Does that even make sense? :p**


	15. BumbleBot's Revenge

**Hey, hey, hey! Who want to read some fan fiction! YEEE BUD.**

As Bumblebee stood upon the roof of a building, he looked over the view of Vehicons destroying the planet he called home. In the near distance he watched his prime target, the towering Shockwave, cause damage to Detroit. Passionate fury burned in his spark.

Before him was the one who he had once called friend, the one he trusted. The one who then deceived all of Cybertron, the one who had framed Wasp, and the one who tried to murder his friend Blurr. Tonight, Bumblebee would make sure that Shockwave never hurt anyone else ever again.

He suddenly fell to the ground by a green force. Bumblebee's first thought was Bulkhead, but when he looked up, he was so wrong.

"Wasp!" He crawled backwards, away from the Predacon.

"Waspinator finally has Bumble-Bot!" The techno-organic transformed to his robot mode.

"Wait!" Bumblebee took out his servos in a surrender. He stood up slowly, keeping his servos up. "I'm not the one you want!"

"Bumble-Bot is the one Waspinator wants!" Waspinator growled.

"Just… hold on for a nano-click!" Bumblebee clenched is optics shut, raising his servos a little more. He pointed to Shockwave. "See that guy? With the one optic? That's Longarm. He is really a Decepticon spy named Shockwave. He told me you were a spy to get the suspicion off of him!" Bumblebee looked down. "And I believed him." He looked back up and met Waspinators blank face. "We need to work together to defeat him."

"And why should Waspinator help Bumble-Bot?"

"Just this one time. Please. I can't do this alone." Bumblebee reached out his servo. "He ruined your life, Wasp. Don't let him ruin more." Waspinator looked at Bumblebee's servo. There was a long silence, but Wapinator finally shook it. Bumblebee cracked a smile.

"Just this once." Waspinator said.

"Not askin' for more." Bumblebee turned to face Shockwave and clenched his fists. "We'll need to go through all those Vehicons to get to Shockwave." He thought for a second. "We just need to get down quickly for the element of surprise."

Waspinator caressed his chin, then his processor sparked an idea. He transformed in a giant green wasp. His wings buzzed to life.

"Hope on, Bumble-Bot. Let's kill Shockwave." Bumblebee smiled crookedly and hoped on Waspinator's back and they took off, flying straight for the Vehicons. Bumblebee raised his fist.

"YEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed as the two landed.

Bumblebee spun around and punched a Vehicon in the face. Metal pieces flew beside him.

Waspinator transformed and stabbed another with his stinger. He flung the sparkless Decepticon into another.

The little yellow bot ran forward and jumped and smashed his foot into a Vehicon's chassis. Bumblebee landed and grabbed another Vehicon by the head, electrifying it off with his battle grade stingers. He lunged at a large enemy. The Vehicon threw a punch at Bumblebee's stomach. He grimaced, but stuck his stinger into the Vehicon and fired, throwing him to the side. The scout stood up and launched one of his stingers, the electricity flew several metres until it reached a Decepticon, blowing him away.

Waspinator leaped over a Vehicon and crushed it below his feet. He looked up to see another Vehicon behind Bumblebee, ready to fire. "Bumble-Bot! Duck!" as he aimed for the Vehicon. Bumblebee crouched low, covering his head as Waspinator's sting flew over him and killing the Vehicon. Bumblebee stood back up quickly with wide optics.

"Thanks." He huffed, "Now it's my turn." he took out his stinger. Waspinator ducked down before Bumblebee's yellow electricity passed over him, blasting away a Vehicon with his guns out. Waspinator couldn't believe how much Bumblebee has changed. He was pretty good with those stingers.

Suddenly a random Vehicon appeared, throwing a grenade right behind the two bots.

"GAH!" Bumblebee yelped as him and Waspinator ran. Explosions raced behind them, trying to engulf them. Bumblebee wasn't going to let that happen, for he knew this was the only change he would get for finally getting his revenge on Shockwave. Waspinator transformed and lifted Bumblebee off the ground, hearing a small yelp below him.

"Here we go Bumble-Bot!" Waspinator yelled as they were nearing on the Decepticon spy. He launched Bumblebee outwards, towards Shockwave.

Bumblebee balanced himself as his wheel heels rolled on the cement. He grinned as he leaned forward to go faster. Bumblebee could hear himself laughing, never in his life he had gone this fast… well… in robot mode. The yellow Autobot slowed him self down as he reached Shockwave. He took out his stingers and they pulsated with vengeance.

"HEY! COME AT ME BRO!" Bumblebee yelled to the bot twice as large as him. Shockwave turned slowly. He spotted a familiar bot circling him, shooting him with wimpy stings. He chuckled.

"Oh Bumblebee. You've come to die?"

Bumblebee clenched his dentals and kepts speeding around him. Before he could give an answer, Waspinator showed up in front of him and gave Shockwave a punch in the face.

"Oh look, enemies finally working together I see?" Shockwave stood up. "It's a reunion! Too bad I'll have to offline you both." He transformed into his tank mode, but it wasn't his normal tank mode, his cannon glowed a brilliant purple from his upgrade from Unicron.

"Watch it!" Bumblebee yelled as he and Waspinator jumped from the blast. Debris from a nearby building scratched his paint and punctured his chassis. Waspinator got up, energon was leaking from his mouth.

"Wow, Wasp, nice upgrade, I remembered when I framed you in boot camp! Good times! Using Bumblebee was just as fun." Shockwave transformed back into his one eyed robot mode. Waspinator was shaking in rage. So Bumblebee was right all along. He betrayed him, and Bumblebee. He ran up to Shockwave with a angry cry, toning up his stingers, almost blinding Bumblebee who was getting up nearby. Shockwave shook his head in disappointment and swatted Waspinator out of the way. Waspinator flew and smashed against a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Bumblebee gasped and started running towards Waspinator, only to be stopped by Shockwave's servo. He flew in the air, away from Waspinator. A crater was formed from Bumblebee's landing, he dragged along the road, leaving a large crevice behind.

"Oh Bumblebee…" Shockwave cooed as he stroked his gun, stepping closer to the little bot. Bumblebee groaned, trying to get up, but it was failing. He looked up to the sky, thinking that it was the end. He thought of his friends, Sari, Bulkhead and the others. He touched his wrist with his fingers, feeling the bracelet Sari had given him.

BB & SS BFFS

Bumblebee let out a shaky sigh as energon leaked from a scratch below his right optic.

"You're weak, you always have been, and always will be." Shockwave stopped and pointed his cannon at the helpless 'Bee. Bumblebee closed his optics shut. Waiting to die was harder than it seemed.

"NO WAY!" Bumblebee heard just before the blast came. He opened his optics. Waspinator dove in between Shockwave and Bumblebee. Pieces of Waspinator showered down on Bumblebee. Everything seemed like it was slow motion. This must feel like Sari when he protected her form Starscream.

"WAAAAAAASP!" Bumblebee shrieked as Waspinator was pushed behind him by the force of Shockwave's blast.

"How cute." Shockwave laughed. Bumblebee turned to look at him. He furrowed his optics. No. No. No. No.

NO.

Bumblebee felt a powerful surge of energy and stealth run quickly through his circuitry. His optics glowed a blinding yellow as he jumped up. He did a summersault towards Shockwave. When he found composure, his servo became his stinger and it glowed too bright for Shockwave to even know what was happening, just pain. Bumblebee slammed his stinger into Shockwave's side, energon splattered onto Bumblebee's face.

"NO!" He screamed as a beam of yellow light coming from the 'weak' bot shot for the sky, stretching across the clouds. Lightning bolts struck the ground around him. The light exploded, sending out a enormous circle of yellow across the dark sky, telling the universe Bumblebee had won.

Shockwave fell over, clutching his side. He looked up to see Bumblebee towering over him, optics glowing a powerful yellow, his energon in the yellow scout's face. It started to rain, washing it all off.

"Who's weak now?" Bumblebee growled as his optics turned slowly back to normal. Shockwave was a loss for words. "You are." Bumblebee knelt down, and looked at him one last time before grabbing Shockwave's optic and ripping it out. He watched while Shockwave's body turned grey, becoming offline. Bumblebee looked down at his servo, it shook as he held his old friend's grey optic. His attentions changed towards Waspinator. Bumblebee ran towards the techno-organic and dove beside him. His colour was still there, but barely.

"Wasp! Speak to me!" Bumblebee yelled as he cupped Waspinator's head into his servo.

"…Bumble-Bot…?" Waspinator choked out energon as he spoke.

"Oh Primus, Wasp. Okay… we're going to get you back to Ratchet, he's going to-"

"No, Bumble-Bot. It's too late." Waspinator whispered. Bumblebee's shoulders drooped.

"I'm so sorry, Wasp. For everything. This is all my fault." He quivered. He felt Waspinator's servo touch his arm.

"Waspinator also sorry for trying to kill Bumble-Bot. Waspinator has learned that Bumble-Bot is really cool."

Bumblebee smirked. "Bumble-Bot forgives Waspinator."

"Waspinator forgive Bumble-Bot." There was a long silence.

"Waspinator glad he and Bumble-Bot are friends." Waspinator said, turning his head to Bumblebee, meeting his optics.

"Me too, Wasp." Bumblebee took Waspinator's servo and held it. "Me too." Waspinator's optics flickered.

"Hey," He looked at Bumblebee, meeting his optics. Bumblebee couldn't stand looking back, but he forced himself to.

"Yeah?" He squeaked, trying not to break down.

"Remember when Waspinator would get Bumble-Bot, even if it was the last thing Waspinator would do?" Bumblebee nodded. Waspinator lifted up his free servo and lightly punched Bumblebee's chin.

"I got you… Bumblebee…" Waspinator's optics flickered out and his body became still.

"WASP!" Bumblebee yelled, but it was too late. Waspinator wasn't going to answer. Waspinator's servo slipped through Bumblebee's as the yellow bot placed his head on he grey chassis. "Wasp…"

Bumblebee stood up slowly and looked at the lifeless shell of his good friend. His bottom lip shook as he turned around walking in the other direction. He glanced back at the two bodies he once knew. He closed his optics turning back. When he opened them, he was stopped by a couple of Vehicons with a pair of stasis cuffs.

Bumblebee saw a fist closing in on his face before buzzing out.

**EeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEE. I have been waiting to do this chapter SINCE THE BEGINNING. When Bumblebee and Waspinator are fighting all those Vehicons, think of Optimus Prime in DOTM where he flies down and kicks some but before killing Shockwave, and the epic score plays. Gawd, that Shockwave had so much potential. :'(**

**QUESTION: Uhhhh, what's your favourite chapter so far? :)**


	16. Let's Have Some Fun

**Minor swear word? I wouldn't say so, because it's dam with a 'n'. (:**

Blurr sped past trees and bushes on Dinobot Island with Jazz and the Twins close by.

"We'll never find them!" Jetfire cried as the three walked.

"This island is way too big!" Jetstrorm followed, waving his arms in the air.

"Chill dudes, chill." Jazz said calmly. "We'll find them." A streak of blue came screeching to a stop.

"NosignoftheDinobots. Maybethey'renothere. Maybetheyescaped! Idon'twanttodie!I-"

"I'm pretty sure the Dinobots aren't running rabidly through the streets, dog." Jazz said, covering Blurr's mouth. "Chill. You're all good." The four Autobots continued walking.

"Well then were do you suppose they be then? " Jetfire crossed his arms. Then they heard a loud thud.

"Intruder!" The voice behind them boomed. The Autobots froze in their tacks and slowly turned around.

"Found them…" Jetstorm whispered. Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots looked down. Blurr backed away and laughed nervously. Beside Grimlock was Swoop, a pterodactyl Dinobot, hovering alongside.

"Wasn't there three?" Jazz pointed out.

"Snarl traitor!" Grimlock yelled. "We no like him anymore!"

"Cool… I dig." Jazz put his arms up, trying to calm the giant Dinobot down.

"Why you here!" Grimlock snarled.

"We need your help!" Jetfire said.

"Yousee-" Blurr started, but stopped after Jazz gave him a 'not such a good idea' look.

"This creepy planet guy is going to eat this planet!" Jetstorm shouted, making monstrous hand movements.

"Ya, and we need you to come on over and kick his soldiers' tailpipes!" Jetfire continued, punching and kicking the air. Blurr and Jazz looked at each other and raised one of their brows. They smiled. The Dinobots seemed to be amused by the Twins' little show.

"That's right, dogs. You gotta help us and become heroes!" Jazz flexed his arms and started 'fighting' with Jetfire.

"Heroes…?" Grimlock tilted his head, intrigued.

"Yes, heroes, my friend!" Jetfire pointed to him. "With a medal, fame and fortune!"

"And cute femmes…" Jetfire winked.

"Hmmm…" Grimlock rubbed his chin. "Grimlock considers. Okay, Dinobots help."

"Yes!" Jetfire high fived Jetstorm and the team of six head back to Detroit.

* * *

><p>Once on the shore of Detroit, Grimlock transformed into his beastly dinosaur mode and Swoop transformed to his.<p>

"Alright, when we go in there there's no turning back, y'dig? The only way to get out is if you kill everything… or die." Jazz leaned forward.

"Thank you Jazz… for those… motivating words." Jetstorm said sarcastically.

"I'm ready!" Jetfire shouted, jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Grimlock pushed his way through the sand and into the city, running over Vehicons and receiving blows. He shook his head and leaned down to do what Grimlock does best.

"Destroy!" he yelled as fire escaped his mouth and torching Vehicons. He whacked them with his tail as he transformed. Grimlock's flame sword ignited and heated up. He swung at the Vehicons. Either burning them or slicing them to bits, Grimlock didn't care.

"Brother?" Jetstorm turned to his brother.

"Yes?" Jetfire looked at him.

"You are the best brother anyone could ask for."

"You too." The two held hands. Their chassis merged into one. Their faces combined like the last two pieces of a puzzle. Safeguard transformed and blasted to the thickness of the battle. Swoop flew behind him.

"Well, dog, looks like it's just me and-" Jazz turned to Blurr, but he was already off behind the rest. "…me." He transformed and drove off into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Safeguard plummeted to the ground, crushing Vehicons below him. He was suddenly stopped by a Vehicon in front of him. Safeguard was about to smash his head, but someone else did it from behind.<p>

"I am Wreck-Gar! I am a hero!" Wreck-Gar smiled, holding a crowbar in his servo.

"Uhhh, hi." Safeguard was uncomfortable, but this 'Wreck-Gar' was an Autobot, he must be cool.

"Do you need help?" Wreck-Gar placed his servos on his sides.

"Sure." Safeguard took out a gun and turned, running in the other direction. Wreck-Gar just stood there.

"Uh…" He whispered, trying to pick a weapon from his back.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Fight!" Safeguard yelled, shooting Vehicons around him.

"Fight?" Wreck-Gar reached out his arms frantically, knocking out a Vehicon nearby. He retreated his arms, looking down at the offline Vehicon. He laughed nervously "Hey, that's not so hard!"

"So keep doing it!" Safeguard backed towards Wreck-Gar. He divided and became Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Wow! Cool!" Wreck-Gar was amazed.

"Alright, brother! Ready?" Jetfire formed a ball of fire in his servos.

"Ready when you are!" Jetstorm's servos spun and a twister formed. The two combined their powers and blasted it towards the Vehicons, creating a line of firing winds.

"Woah…" Wreck-Gar awed.

* * *

><p>Grimlock was kicking Vehicon skid plate and he knew it, until he let his guard down. He fell to the ground and was surrounded by Vehicons.<p>

"Fraggin' losers." He whispered as the Vehicons pointed their guns. A familiar roar came from behind them, knocking them over like bowling pins. Snarl transformed into his robot mode and lent a servo to Grimlock.

"Grimlock still think you traitor." He said, grabbing Snarl's servo and was hoisted up. "But Grimlock thank Snarl." Snarl nodded at him and turned to face the Vehicons. Swoop flew in and transformed beside the other Dinobots. The three connected backs as the Vehicons surrounded them. A streak of blue came suddenly running along, tripping the Vehicons on contact. Blurr screeched in the ground and slung out two blasters from his arms. He blasted in the other direction, shooting any Vehicons he left behind. Jazz came along, too. His nun chucks out and ready. He jumped and flipped in the air, Landing in front of a Vehicon and sliced him in half with his servo.

"Damn I'm good." He smirked, wiping the energon of his servos. Safeguard flew down with Wreck-Gar riding on the top. They landed with the other Autobots. The now eight Autobots stood close to each other, all eager to fight. But they, and most Vehicons, were startled by a loud 'no', coming from the distance.

"That sounded like Bumblebee!" Safeguard yelled. Their mouths gaped open as a streak of yellow light went rocketing for the sky and spread across the clouds. A disk of yellow spread across the grey sky and rain started to fall.

"NOW, NOW, NOW!" Jazz cried, coming back to his senses. They lunged forward and killed every Vehicon they found. That yellow light seemed to give them some kind of power that they had never felt before. A feeling like they could win this war.

It was until a nasty group of Vehicons with stasis cuffs came over and knocked them out.

**Yay! You guys liiiiiiiiiike? Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope you get fat like I did! Mmm… Yes, if you haven't realized, this chapter happens at the same time as Bumble-Bot's Revenge, as will the next few chapters. I know, you're probably thinking, WHERE'S SCRAPPER WITH SNARL?' I got it, you guys.**

**QUESTION: What do you like about my writing? What don't you like about it? :3**


	17. Being Supreme

_**Hi! :3**_

"Forsooth! The S.U.V. is back!" The Angry Archer yelled on a roof.

"Quiet, Archer!" Nanosec hushed. "We just got out of jail! I do not want to go back!"

"We're here for revenge, see?" Slo-Mo barged. "Vengeance, payback, settling the scores. We got to get that Swindle for what he did."

"Big nasty robots!" Professor Princess waved her wand in the air.

"But the thing is, I don't have my weapon," Slo-Mo gloomed, "So I'm useless, unworkable, hopeless, inadequate."

"You're still Slo-Mo to us!" Nanosec smiled with his crooked teeth. The rest nodded. Slo-Mo smiled.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Princess yelled. "Let's get those robots!"

* * *

><p>Swindle dodged and attacked all who came in his way. Cursing under his breath when a Vehicon scratched his paint. He suddenly saw a flash, they looked like headlights as he transformed and fell flat on his rear end.<p>

"Hey! Watch it, bub!" He snarled as he looked up to see who hit him.

"Swindle! Long time no see!" Lockdown stood up from their collision. "I was beginning to wonder if you were even online!" He helped Swindle up and gave him a fist pound. Swindle laughed.

"Good to see you too, Lockdown! Say, what are you doing here? On Earth?"

"I'm going to meet up with an old… friend."

"I know what that means." Swindle winked. "Got room for one more? It's pretty boring blowing up those Vehicons, die with one slaggin' blow!"

"One more should be just fine."

* * *

><p>Ratchet was hyperventilating. He had just seen his oldest friend fall to the ground by the servos of Unicron. Arcee was nearby, she had never seen Ratchet this afraid, or angry before. Just then, a small, dirty compact car slammed into her side and she yelped with shock. Ratchet swerved to a stop and transformed.<p>

"Arcee!" He ran to her as she transformed, rubbing her side. He ran to her and helped her up, placing his arm on her waist and her arm around him. They looked up to see Fanzone stepping out of his yellow car in a daze. He noticed to see the two bots staring at him.

"For once I'm glad to see machines!" The three ran into an alley, away from the enemies.

"Captain! You should get out of here!" Ratchet was angry, but Arcee heard love in his voice, he clearly cared for this human.

"I've been trying!" Fanzone ran his fingers through his hair. "But you guys keep crashing my car!"

"Well, get in then!" Ratchet transformed and opened his door, wanting to go to Omega. Arcee steadied herself on a wall, pain struck her face.

"Arcee…" Ratchet said. "Can you transform?"

"Highly doubt it." She cringed. Ratchet thought for a moment, distracted by Arcee's face.

"Well hop on! I'll drive, you shoot!"

Arcee nodded and climbed into Ratchet's roof and took out a pistol from her belt. Ratchet sped out of the alley way and into the open. Vehicons noticed them and starting shooting at them, Ratchet screeched around.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Fanzone covered his mouth from inside Ratchet.

"Shoot Arcee, shoot!" Ratchet shouted. Arcee aimed her pistol at the Vehicons, taking them out from all around. It was difficult being balanced on a speeding ambulance, and when your side felt like it was going to explode. She took aim and fired, blasting a Vehicon ahead and crashing into a store in front of them. Ratchet cheered.

"Nice shot, Arcee!" he laughed. Arcee smiled. She looked in the distance, she saw a head floating towards her, she had no time to react when that head scooped her up and took her away.

"RATCHET!" She shrieked. Ratchet transformed.

"ARCEE!" He screamed.

"Haahaa! So long, noob! I got your girlfriend!" The head yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm takin' her back!" Ratchet took out his magnetic pincers and aimed for the head, pulling the two down. Fanzone was amazed. He never knew that Ratchet was the first Autobot he knows to have a girlfriend, he chuckled to himself. The head and Arcee landed on the ground. Ratchet ran up and grabbed Arcee.

"Give it up, Masterson." Ratchet sneered. Arcee furrowed her brows, she didn't feel any pain in her side anymore, maybe she could finally transform again.

"Ratchet, go to Omega, he needs you. I'll stay here with the Captain and this… weird head thingy."

"But-" Ratchet slammed his foot on the Headmaster, who tried to sneak away.

"I'll be okay." Arcee smiled. They shook as they heard a scream coming from the distance. It sounded like a loud 'no' but Ratchet wasn't positive. They stood in awe as a beam of yellow busted to the clouds, a yellow disk spread across the sky. It gave Ratchet a spark of energy. It gave him a sense of power.

"….I love you, Arcee." he spurted as he felt rain fall onto his chassis.

"…I love you too, Ratchet."

Ratchet transformed and sped off, sirens blaring.

Arcee and Fanzone looked down at Henry Masterson. Fanzone squinted in the distance, trying to see from the fog of the rain.

"Those crooks!" He growled. Arcee turned her head to where Fanzone was looking. The S.U.V. jumped over roofs.

"Let's role then!" Arcee took longer than usual to transform and Fanzone hopped in.

"Nice interior." He admired as Arcee followed S.U.V.

* * *

><p>Ratchet was still sinking in the fact that he just told Arcee he loved her, and how she loved him back. It just slipped out, he guessed. That yellow light seemed to give him a new hope in the world, like everything was alright for a split nano-click. Well, he did love Arcee, he wasn't really hoping to tell her during a war with Fanzone and the Headmaster under his foot squirming. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a muscle car driving in front of him. Ratchet screeched to a stop and transformed. He stepped back when the muscle car also transformed, revealing Lockdown. He optics seemed to glow brighter in the rain.<p>

"Ratchet! Just the bot I wanted to see!" Lockdown smiled. Ratchet yelled and threw a punch at him. Laughing, Lockdown blocked it. Twisting Ratchet's arm and tossed him to the ground.

"Still as old as ever. Even though your so easy to beat, I have some company." Swindle drove up and transformed. Ratchet got up and spit oil at their feet.

"I don't care." He snarled and took out his E.M.P. generator. Lockdown smiled, but was disrupted by the sound of screams coming for Swindle. He yelped as S.U.V. jumped on his back.

"Get them off of me!" He squealed. Lockdown turned to Ratchet and lunged at him. He dodged him once but felt Lockdown's fist punch him in the face plate. Ratchet fell to the ground and saw Lockdown towering over him, he also saw S.U.V. shooting at Swindle in the background. He felt energon leak from his mouth.

"Stay away from him!" Ratchet turned his head as Arcee ran up and shot Lockdown in the face with her pistol. Lockdown's colour faded from his body as he fell to the ground beside Ratchet. Arcee blew into her pistol with a sense of accomplishment.

"I always wanted to do that." She smirked. Ratchet huffed out a laughed as Arcee helped him up. Fanzone ran up and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the S.U.V.s.

"Come down to the ground with your hands up!" he yelled. Swindle looked and realized that Lockdown was offline.

"Uhhhh…" He stuttered, transformed and sped away. Leaving the S.U.V. plopped on the ground.

"Darn." Nanosec pouted as Fanzone walked up with handcuffs.

"Don't worry, Autobots. I got them. You go."

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Arcee stopped by the beach. Ratchet was horrified to see Omega Supreme lying on the ground, his arms nowhere to be seen. He ran up and stood beside Omega's head.<p>

"…Ratchet…" the low voice choked.

"Don't take old friend. You have done all you can." Ratchet placed his servo on the Autobot. Arcee rubbed his shoulders. "Can you change into vehicle mode?'

'I… tried… but I can't…" Omega's voice was sad. There was no hope. "At least I spend my last moments with my best friend." Ratchet's mouth quivered.

"You've been a great friend." Ratchet managed. He wasn't ready to loose Omega, but that time has come. Omega slowly turned his head and met Ratchet and Arcee's eyes. They slowly closed and Omega Supreme's colour went grey. Ratchet's whole body shook. He bolted into Arcee's arms and started to sob, burying his face into her neck.

A couple of Vehicons separated the two and knocked them out. The last thing they saw were two pairs of stasis cuffs.

**Hello again! Finally I could put Fanzone in this thing! It's about time! LOL. When Arcee is on top of ****Ratchet and she's shooting..? I got that from Transformers, where Bumblebee is shooting behind the ****truck and stuff. :3**

**QUESTION: Do you think Sari should get yet another upgrade?**


	18. Dad

_**WARNING! Read at your own risk! Swear word and gore (Kinda? Not really, a little?) Let's just be safe and say A LOT. LOL. Italics mean thoughts inside Sari's mind in this chapter. Been a while since I said that! :D**_

Sari drove in the passenger seat of Bulkhead, driving to Sumdac Tower to make sure Sari's father was okay. Earlier, they had seen Soundwave enter the building, looking emotionless as always.

Before long, there was a blast, then two, then several. Bulkhead tried swerving out of the way, running over Vehicons in the process. Sari squealed as she clung onto the seatbelt. She clenched her eyes shut.

_Watch out, Sari._

"_Why can't you just tell me who you are?"_

"Hang on, Sari!" Bulkhead yelled, forcing Sari's eyes open. He transformed, cradling Sari in his giant servos. She covered her head, hearing Bulkhead's loud roar of pain and courage. Bulkhead was always brave. Even though he was clumsy and destructive, he loved everyone and everything. Sari looked up when she realized her and Bulkhead had stopped. He was lying on his side, with her unharmed in his servos. A figure stood in front of them.

"Vell, vell, vell. Vat do ve have here?" Icy placed his arms on his sides.

"I don't care who zey are! I vant to crush them!" Hothead bellowed. Sari jumped in front of Bulkhead and scowled, taking out her bright energon blades.

"Oh, you don't need to protect ze big one, organic." Icy bent over to get closer to Sari. "Ve just need you for za little."

"If you don't do as ve comand, ve vill squash you're fat friend!" Hothead yelled.

"He's fat! HAHAHA!" Random laughed.

"Don't do it, Sari…" Bulkhead slowly got up from behind the techno-organic.

"Vell, ve vill get our vay no matter vat." Icy shrugged. He slipped around and grabbed Bulkhead's arms from behind. Sari widened her eyes.

"Don't do anything, Sari." Bulkhead choked.

"Oh, she doesn't have a choice." Icy whispered, letting go of Bulkhead. Another body took Blitzwing's place, two bodies, actually.

"Go get the body." Mixmaster said, crushing Bulkhead wrists.

"Oh, hey Bulky." Scrapper said.

"Where's your pet?" Bulkhead sneered.

"Oh… he left me, doesn't matter though, Dinobots are pretty boring, anyways."

Sari ran behind Blitzwing, throwing energy balls at him, which gave no effect to the Decepticon. He just shrugged and flicked Sari in front of Bulkhead and the two Constructicons.

"Sari, go." Bulkhead's optics seem to say.

"I'm not leaving you." Sari's eyes said back. Her head turned as Blitzing neared, carrying an offline Decepticon. His face changed.

"Now," Starscream smirked, "With the power of the All Spark in this organic, I can finally become one with my body!" Sari's processor started to ache as Starscream kept nearing her. Her fists clenched, trying to defuse the pain, but it kept rising. Starscream laughed as Sari fell to her knees. She felt her very spark fade, her energy being swept right out of her. She screamed.

"Please!" Bulkhead pleaded, trying to struggle free from the Constructicons' servos. The colour slowly formed in Starscream's old body. Blitzwing's servo's burned. He dropped the body and fell to his knees. There was a blinding light. When the light faded, Bulkhead could see a shadow formed that turned into the fully healed body of Starscream.

"Oh it's great to be back in my body!" Bulkhead looked down, Sari was laying motionless on the ground. His eyes sulked but his spark filled with rage.

_Sari, you need to get up._

"_I can't."_

_There's no such thing as can't. You can do this. You're friends are there waiting for you._

"_I just can't."_

_Do you hear that?_

"…"

_It's your friend. What does it sound like?_

"_A 'no'. It sounds like… Bumblebee… BUMBLEBEE! We have to help him!"_

_You can't, remember?_

"… _There's no such thing as can't."_

_Hehehe. Now you're talking._

Not too far there was a cry. Bulkhead knew it was Bumblebee. His word ran through his circuitry. A disk of yellow light seemed to plough in his spark. It gave him hope and determination. A sense that he could face these Decepticons and win this war.

"No…" he whispered. His brows furrowed. "No!" The green bot spun around and punched Scrapper and Mixmaster down. His hand became a wrecking ball and he flung it at Blitzwing, flying him into a building. The sky darkened and rain fell to the ground.

"Zat vas unexpected." Icy grumbled.

"I think ve should get out off here! HAHAHA!" Random laughed as Bulkhead neared. Blitzwing transformed and flew off. Bulkhead turned and faced Starscream, whose expression was cowardly.

"Um… I have something to do." He stuttered and transformed off. Bulkhead ran to Sari and scooped her up. She was still alive, thank Primus.

Bulkhead placed Sari in the lobby in Sumdac Tower. She opened her eyes. Bulkhead stood in front of her, he was relieved.

"Bulkhead?" She whispered, but shot up. "Where's Bumblebee? His he okay?"

"You heard that too?" He leaned forward. Before Sari could answer, there was an explosion.

"That sounded like it came from Dad's lab!" She bolted to the elevator.

"I'll take the loft!" Bulkhead yelled and transformed.

* * *

><p>Professor Sumdac fell to the floor from the blast. He could hear loud, metal footsteps nearing him.<p>

"No need to hide, organic." Soundwave's voice echoed. "I can smell you." He blasted his guitar above Isaac, which jumped him out of hiding.

"Wha- what do you what?" Isaac shivered.

"Where is the techo-organic?"

"I will never tell!"

"You're argument is invalid." Soundwave took out a small blaster and pointed it at the professor. "You will tell me."

"N-never!" Isaac yelled. "I-I don't know!"

"Inferior human. You disobey me. Punishment: termination." Soundwave pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Sari kicked the door open and tears formed in her eyes. Isaac Sumdac laid in the rubble of his lab. His coat was melted and his skin was black. His head was detached from his body and nowhere to be found.<p>

"DAD!" She screamed, running towards her father. She collapsed on her knees as Bulkhead entered the room. A hole in the wall showed the brightness of the sun, but the darkness of Unicron. He slowly walked through the debris towards Sari and her father. Her head was lowered to her knees as she sobbed, her voice kept choking the word 'daddy'. Bulkhead had never seen an actual dead organic before, and hoped he would never see one, and now his hope vanished.

Sari held her father's burned hand. Blood covered her fingers as she squeezed. Tears fell to her legs. She knew in her heart that he died trying to protect her.

"W-w-w-h-h-y-y?" She looked up to Bulkhead. "Wh-y-y?" Bulkhead didn't answer, he just rubbed her back with his large servo. Sari looked at the body that laid before her and she sulked.

"I'm going to get that bastard Soundwave." She huffed. "I'm going to kill him."

"Sari-" Bulkhead consoled.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." She cranked her head to Bulkhead and stared at him. Her face was full of tears but her eyes were full of anger. She stood up and stormed out the door. Bulkhead followed her.

"Sari, where are you going!" Bulkhead walked up behind Sari.

"I'm going to avenge my father." She growled and turned to her friend. "Take me to Elita's lair."

"But-"

"NOW."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead transformed on the sandy shore and Sari stepped out. It was a very uncomfortable ride. Bulkhead could hear the sound of Sari sniffling back tears.<p>

She entered Elita's lair with Bulkhead close by. They walked into the room where Bumblebee was transformed into a human, and where he turned back to normal. Sari pointed to the control device.

"Turn it on." She ordered. Bulkhead gave her a strange look, but he wasn't going to argue with her. He turned it on and the capsule beside it roared to life.

"Sari… do you really want to do this?" He watched the girl looked at the machine. She hesitated.

"…Yes." She said and stepped forward, walking into the capsule. The doors closed and Bulkhead waited anxiously.

Sari was afraid. She wasn't sure if she could do this, but she straightened. She was going to do this. For her dad. Her eyes glowed and her limbs grew, becoming metal. Her hair disappeared and was replaced by a helmet. She felt pain as her blood was replaced by energon, her veins were replaced by wires, and her brain was replaced by a computer. She screamed. Her organs dissapeared. Her heart transformed into a spark. She was becoming machine.

Bulkhead was startled and reached for the stop button.

"Don't stop the machine!" Sari yelled. The machine grew to a close and the doors opened. Sari wobbled out. Bulkhead was surprised at what he saw. He saw a femme bot, about a head shorter than Bumblebee. Her helmet had two metal pigtails, they had bows attached at the roots. Behind them were blue rings shaped like her pigtails. Her face was grey and her optics shone a brilliant blue, like a true Autobot. Her body was the same as her techno-organic robot mode, except much bigger… and a lot more metal. She looked at herself and managed to smile.

"I look good."

* * *

><p>The two landed on the shores of Detroit and were instantly surrounded by Vehicons, weapons and stasis cuffs ready.<p>

"Some welcome party." Sari whispered as she and Bulkhead put their servos up.

**Woah, bros. Some chapter I have. Pretty.. Uh… don't kill me! Haha! Yes, so Sari is now a full Autobot. Booyahhh. Let's see what she can do. (: Thank you to all who read and review my story! *w***

**QUESTION: My next chapter will be on… (drum roll) Elita and Sentinel and their adventure inside of Unicron. What shall be the name of the chapter? I'm letting you guys choose this time! I just might pick one! (:**


	19. Inside Unicron Part 1

**Hi guys! Sorry! This chapter is soooooooooo so so so so late! Won't happen again! :3 LOL Do I promise it? Nah. :D**

"Are you serious?" Sentinel yelled. He switched comm-links and all he heard was static. Elita 1 sat nearby, her legs crossed and impatient. Sentinel rubbed his forehead. "We've been walking around for eons! We'll never get out!"

"Why don't you slam your chin into the wall a couple times." Elita stood up and kept walking. Sentinel looked at her and followed.

"I don't know why you're so mad at me Elita." Sentinel walked beside her. Elita stopped.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" She asked rhetorically and continued on her way.

"Well yeah I listen to myself! My voice is beautiful!" Sentinel bloated. "I'm Magnus!" Elita rolled her optics. Sentinel spoke again. "You still didn't answer me."

"You didn't ask a question."

"Okay then, why are you so mad at me?" Elita stopped in her tracks.

"You really want to know why I'm mad at you?" She asked, Sentinel nodded. "Well, you wanted me dead, first of all." Sentinel looked down in shame, which surprised Elita. Before she continued, they heard a noise, which made Sentinel jump.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered, crouching low in fear.

"Sounded like footsteps." She whispered back to him. "Let's keep moving." Sentinel whimpered, following Elita.

"Are you scared?" Elita smirked. Sentinel straightened.

"Of course not! I was just… clearing my throat." His pace quickened.

"Oh yeah, sure." They heard footsteps, this time they were louder. Sentinel shook in fear but took out his lance.

"There it is again!" He whimpered.

"Shhh!" Elita hushed and walked up with caution. She turned the corner, leaving Sentinel by himself.

"E-Elita?" he perked his eyes back and forth. The footsteps he heard grew louder, there was more than one. He saw Elita turn the corner. She ran towards him.

"GO GO GO!" she shrieked. Behind her was hundreds of Vehicons shooting their blasters.

"Holy-!" Sentinel squealed as he ran beside Elita.

"Got any idea?" Elita yelled over the footsteps.

"One." Sentinel screeched to a stop and pushed Elita behind him, knowing she didn't really have any power. He readied his shield and lance, furrowing his brows. The Vehicons approached quickly.

"We're not going to-." Elita widened her optics.

"Fight them?" Sentinel finished. "Shouldn't be that hard. I'm Magnus." He ran towards the Vehicons with a cry. Elita vented a fearful sigh, but she let out a cry and ran towards the crowd.

Sentinel sliced and diced the Vehicons. "You see?" He yelled. "Piece of energon!"

Elita laughed as she touched a Vehicon. Her arms became the Vehicon's blasters. She shot, blowing everything up with loud bangs. Sentinel was impressed. He underestimated Elita. It has been so long since they fought together.

Elita was losing and she knew it. Scratches formed on her chassis and energon leaked. She received a blow to the helmet, knocking her down. She screamed as the Vehicon aimed for her. She felt servos pick her up and stab the Vehicon.

Sentinel steadied her, they were a servo apart. Elita's optics seem to say 'thank you, but you're still a glitch head', before she ran back and fought the crowd. Sentinel smiled and joined her.

They entered a tunnel. Vehicons gathered around the two.

"Scrap." Sentinel sulked.

"Oh this shouldn't be hard." Elita smirked and blasted her way through some Vehicons. "See? Piece of energon!" She blew into her gun. Sentinel grinned and threw his shield. Energon flew from the passing Vehicons' bodies, covering the shield. The spikes sliced heads stabbed bodies. The shield turned back and landed in Sentinel's servos.

"Can you do better?"

"Watch me." Elita ran around the wall of the tunnel, shooting her blaster from all angles. She landed on a Vehicon and smiled.

"You've made your point. Okay, watch this!" Sentinel yelled, throwing his lance down the tunnel. Heads of Vehicons attached to the blade. They heard the lance slam against the wall at the other end.

"Smooth," Elita chuckled. "have fun getting that!"

"SLAGGIN-" Sentinel growled as he ran through the crowd of Vehicons, slamming them into his shield. Elita followed him, laughing, killing the ones Sentinel missed.

* * *

><p>They breathed after there were no Vehicons left. They studied the tunnel behind them and felt pround of what they had done, together. They looked at Sentinel's lance, heads, surrounded it and pink energon covered the once blue lance.<p>

"Nice throw I have to admit." Elita placed her servos on her waist.

"You still didn't do better." Sentinel said, pulling his lance out from the wall. "So I win!" He laughed.

Elita rolled her optics and smirked, but stopped. Did she really say that? Sentinel went quiet to think for a moment.

"Look, Elita-" He began.

"What's that?" She interrupted, pointing to a hall. It seemed to grow a bright red.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sentinel looked at her.

"I thought you were Magnus." Elita's lip curled as she mocked him.

"I am Magnus!" Sentinel yelled. "I'll prove it! You follow me this time!"

"Wow, Sentinel finally has his big boy pants on. So grown up." Elita sarcastically wiped a tear from her optic. Sentinel turned on his heels and marched for the light. The two turned the corner and found who they'd been looking for.

"Optimus!" Elita yelled.

"Elita?" Optimus turned to her with wide optics.

"Oh great." Galvatron growled. "More Autobots."

**To be continued…**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. Short chapter much? Yeaaah I think so. :S Hehehehe. I think this chapter has more of Elita kind of forgiving Sentinel and them building their relationship again. How cute! Hope you like it!**

**Read tfaprowlxsawyer's story guys! Inspired by me and written by her! It's called tfa love and war! Check it out! :)**

**QUESTION: How do you want this story to end? Happy? (: Sad ): Oh the different ways we could end this story. :P**


	20. Inside Unicron Part 2

_**Remember; italics mean anything goin' on in the braaain! BRAIIINNS.**_

Optimus' spark filled with relief seeing Elita and Sentinel safe, but worried for them, this was not a good time.

"Get out of here!" He yelled.

"No, no, no!" Galvatron insisted. "Let them stay! I want an audience for when I kill you! " He blasted his large orange cannon at the Prime.

"Optimus!" Elita screamed as smoke gathered around the spot Optimus was. Sentinel was about to run for him, but he noticed a axe figure emerge from the smoke.

"As of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus lifted his chin as the smoke cleared. Elita and Sentinel ran up behind him and readied their weapons. Galvatron just laughed a deep, menacing tone.

"Just try to take away this Matrix, Autobots!" He held the artifact up and waved it. Sentinel shrugged.

"Okay." he ran past Optimus and Elita and swung his lance at Galvatron, who deflected it with his cannon.

"Is that all you got?" He smirked.

"Not yet!" A femme's voice came from behind. Elita jumped onto Galvatron's back, taking his powers. Galvatron felt weak and he fell to the ground. Elita leaped in front of the fallen Galvatron and aimed her new orange cannon to his face.

"Finish me." He choked. Elita perked her head. Kill the Decepticon leader? Ideas formed in her processor. She wanted to, but she couldn't. It wouldn't be right. He doesn't deserve it.

"Now, Optimus." She said. Optimus nodded and walked up, taking the Matrix of Leadership from Galvatron's servos. He growled at the Autobot. Before Optimus could make another move, he felt the Matrix being taken from him. Sentinel ran off.

"It's my Matrix!" He gestured to himself. "Alpha Trion gave it to me!"

"Sentinel-" Optimus widened his optics, even though he wasn't that surprised. This is Sentinel, by the way.

"Quiet Optimus!" Sentinel yelled back. He tried opening the Matrix, but nothing happened. He clawed and scratched at it. "SCRAP!" He yelled. Galvatron, gaining his strength, smirked. This was his chance. He swung his cannon at Elita's legs, tripping her. He shot at Optimus' feet, blasting him against the wall. The dark room covered in a fog.

"Guys?" Sentinel coughed. He couldn't see a thing. He clutched the Matrix tight. His optics went wide, he felt a sharp pain his chest. Red eyes glowed in front of him. Sentinel looked down to see Galvatron's blades penetrating his body. He dropped the Matrix and it echoed on the floor.

"SENTINEL!" Elita's voice ringed in his audio sensors as he fell to his knees and on to the ground. Galvatron bent down and tried to pick up the Matrix. A shadow formed behind him right before Elita kicked him in the head. He growled, rubbing his head, then slipped through the smoke.

"Sentinel!" Elita didn't follow Galvatron, she knelt down beside Sentinel. He coughed up energon, choking her name. "Optimus!" She yelled. Optimus, who was nearby, got up from his daze of Galvatron's blast, the smoke cleared a small amount. He could see two shapes, he stumbled his way toward his and his spark sank. He squatted down beside Sentinel. Elita was kneeling beside him, holding his hand.

"Opt…imus…." Sentinel raised his servo free from Elita's. He handed him the Matrix. "Go. I'm sorry." He whispered. Optimus took the Matrix from Sentinel's dying servo and looked into Sentinel's optics.

"Okay." Was all Optimus could say. He stood up and ran to look for Galvatron. Looking back one last time. Elita watched him leave, but quickly turned her attention back to Sentinel.

"E-Elita…" Sentinel started.

"It's okay. The past is past." Elita interrupted. Her lips quivered. Sentinel smiled and caressed Elita's cheek. Eita buried her face into his palm. Sentinel's colour slowly faded to grey.

"'Till all are one." he whispered. His smiled disappeared as he turned lifeless. His servo relaxed in Elita's as she took it away from her face. She started to weep on his offline chassis. She loved Sentinel. She always have, even though she denied it inside most of the times, and she always will.

"'Till all are one." She said.

* * *

><p>Optimus found Galvatron clenching his head on the ground.<p>

"_The Matrix is right there, Galvatron. Destroy it."_ Unicron's voice entered Galvatron's processor. He sighed, Optimus saw it as a painful sigh. Galvatron stood up slowly, but surprised Optimus to see him bolting towards him, grabbing a handle of the Matrix.

"Give it to me!" He yelled.

"Never!" Optimus yelled back. The Matrix glowed brighter and brighter. Galvatron gasped in horror as he was pushed back the immense power of the Matrix. Optimus held it as it glowed. It seemed to tell him something, but it did not speak. The light reflected off of Optimus' optics, looking as though it was entering his body. He lifted his up and spread the handles apart, the Matrix grew brighter. Galvatron shot at Optimus, yet the blasts reflected off of his body and he showed no emotion. The light spread across the tunnels of Unicron.

"No… NO!" He screamed. The light stabbed his insides, ripping him apart. Optimus came back to his senses as the light of the Matrix dimmed. Unicron was crumbling around him.

"This is the end of the road, Galvatron." Optimus lunged forward and flung him across the room. Galvatron yelled as he broke through Unicon's shell and out into space, not being seen. Optimus was shocked that he just did that, but he had no time to think. He ran towards Sentinel and Elita.

* * *

><p>"Elita? Sentinel?" Elita heard Optimus' voice. The ceiling was cracking and the walls were exploding on top of her. She screamed, covering Sentinel as best she could. Debris fell around them. Optimus ran up to find Elita beside an offline Sentinel, he thought he was going to black out if it wasn't for Unicron being destroyed while they were still inside. His spark overflowed in grief as he saw his old friend lie dead before him.<p>

"We have to bring him!" She yelled above the destruction. Optimus nodded and lifted Sentinel. Energon dropped to the ground. He took Elita in his other servo and ignited his jet pack. He sped toward the only exit he could see, Unicron's undamaged optic.

"Hang on!" Optimus closed his own optics as they crashed through the green optic. Elita wrapped her arms around Optimus' neck and shrieked. They turned there heads up to Unicron, he squirmed in agony.

"Destiny…" he managed, light shot from holes in his body. "You cannot… destroy… my… DESTINY!" His head blew clean off his body and his body erupted in an aurora of colours. Parts of his body flew down to Earth, passing Elita and Optimus watching in awe in the distance.

"'Till all are one." Elita whispered.

**Sentinel. Is. Dead. I know most of you are happy! (: And Unicron is dead too! Sweeeet! Lol.. Thank you for reviewing guys! Let's make it 100 reviews! Then pie for all! :D**

**QUESTION: Do you think Optimus and Elita should get together? I mean, they're traumatized by the death of Sentinel, kind of especially Elita. It'd be kind of weird to do it right of the bat, but, they are cute. It's like Harry and Cho making out right in front of the picture of Cedric in Harry Potter, y'know? You're like 'Oh… ok then.' yeah, but I want to know what you guys think! (**


	21. Prisoners

_**Yup! A long chapta for ya! Enjoy! (:**_

"Destiny… you cannot… destroy… my… DESTINY!"

Unicron's yell forced Bumblebee's optics open. He found himself slouched on his knees, hands in stasis cuffs resting on his legs. He looked up painfully, Unicron exploded in an array of colours. It blinded him, so he turned away. He then noticed he was not alone. All of his friends were with him. Arcee, Ratchet, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Wreck-Gar, Jazz, Blurr, and Bulkhead. There was also this mysterious femme bot beside him, which reminded him about Sari. The femme seemed to be in a state of shock, she looked horrified. Bumblebee saw her wrist.

BB & SS BFFS

"Sari?" he whispered with surprise in his voice. She looked over to him. Her optics glimmered with grief. The sight of her sadness made Bumblebee want to cry. The Autobots looked around. Unicron's Vehicons fell over, going off line. They fell all around. The Autobots looked to the sky as Unicron's head floated around the sky along side tons of debris. They were all thinking the same thing.

Optimus.

"No…" Ratchet whispered. A loud clank came from the backside of his helmet.

"Silence, Autobot." Soundwave's voice came from behind. Ratchet scowled, shuffling his servos enclosed in stasis cuffs.

"Ya, silence!" Random quickly said. All the Decepticons were there, even Starscream, but he was at the front, staring his enemies down. There was Lugnut, Blitzwing and the Constructicons, standing behind the Autobots, keeping an optic on them.

"Hey, Bumblebee…" Bulkhead whispered to his friend, who was beside him. Bumblebee looked over to him, "was that you? Y'know, and the disk of light an' stuff?" Bumblebee nodded slightly and looked down, thinking of Waspinator. Starscream strolled at the Autobot's knees. He stopped at Sari.

"Why hello there." He smirked, leaning down to get close to her face. He placed his finger under her chin and inspected her. Sari whimpered. "I think you're a good place to start."

"DON'T. TOUCH. HER." Starscream, Sari, the Decepticons and Autobots looked to Bumblebee.

"Oh really?" Starscream strutted over to the bot. He leaned close, about a servo away from him. "And how are you going to stop me?" Bumblebee spit oil in Starscream's face. Starscream growled and wiped the oil off. He stood up and scanned the group. Sari turned to see Bumblebee, he was looking at her. Sari could see a large cut under his optic.

"You." Soundwave interrupted the Autobots' thoughts. He pointed to Wreck-Gar. "You're time is up."

"My time is up?" He asked. Soundwave nodded towards Starscream, who smirked evilly and grabbed Wreck-Gar by the neck, forcing him up.

Ratchet sulked. He knew exactly what Soundwave would do with Wreck-Gar, and his team. He had just learned to like him. He was a hero. He helped Sari save the Autobots from Soundwaves control, which was good enough for Ratchet. Wreck-Gar was an innocent bot. This wasn't fair.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Wreck-Gar asked with a little pain in his voice as Starscream pulled him into the open. The Autobots watched in horror as Soundwave lifted his gun to Wreck-Gar's head.

"Oh, hey! Now you don't want to do that! I'm a-"

The Autobots flinched as Soundwave shot his gun. Wreck-Gar fell to the ground, lifeless.

* * *

><p>Optimus landed in an empty street. He gently placed Sentinel down. Elita stumbled to her knees and looked at Sentinel. He was gone. She had a hard time believing that. She just wanted him to gain his bright blue colour back and say 'fooled you!', because Sentinel would do that. She waited. It didn't happen. Optimus knelt down beside her, their arms touching. There was a silence, Optimus placed his arm around Elita and cradled her in his arms, grieving for their old friend. They looked up to the sky. Unicron's head floated around, clearly it had been caught by Earth's gravitational pull.<p>

The two heard noises from nearby and turned. The Dinobots slowly approached, sensing the sadness in them.

"Grimlock." Optimus stood up. "Where are the others?"

"Grimlock do not know! They got taken away by bad Autobots! Us Dinobots hide and find Maximals." Grimlock turned, showing the Maximals. They waved. Optimus did not wave back.

"Bad Autobots?" He thought for a moment. "Oh, you mean Decepticons?" Grimlock nodded. Optimus opened a compartment on his forearm, the tiny screen showed energy signals. "They're close by. All of them."

"Then we should go help them." Elita stood up slowly.

"No, Elita, stay here with Sentinel." Optimus placed his servos on her shoulders. Elita bowed her head.

"Okay." he heard her say. Surprising to Elita, Optimus kissed her on her forehead. Her vents heated.

"Dinobots, Maximals, follow me." Optimus ordered sheepishly. He transformed and drove off, with the others close behind, leaving Elita still in a daze.

* * *

><p>"Zat vas exiting! Vere's ze popcorn?" Random clapped his servos.<p>

"Not a bad idea!" Starscream thought out loud. He kicked Wreck-Gar's offline body, walking back to his prisoners. "Now, does anybot want to volunteer to be next?"

Not one word.

"Okay," Starscream laughed. "No matter." He placed his finger on his lean chin, figuring out his next victim. He was having too much fun with this. He turned to Soundwave. "Why don't you pick?" Sounwave made no gesture, he just walked up beside Starscream. There was an awful silence for the Autobots, but Soundwave made his decision. He slowly pointed to Bulkhead.

"That one?" Starscream questioned.

"Revenge is imminent." Soundwave returned. He remembered Bulkhead from a while back, it's not hard to remember someone who tried to kill you.

"Lugnut," Star scream said formally, "would you ever so kindly is to bring this 'Bulkhead' up at the front?" Lugnut hesitated, not wanting to obey orders from Starscream, but he complied. He grabbed Bukhead with ease and nearly threw him carelessly out into the open.

Bulkhead looked sad, as he faced his friends. Bumblebee shook his head, not wanted this to happen to his best friend. They had been through so much together. He squeezed his optics shout on instinct, but forced them open. He was indecisive on whether he should his closest friend die right in front of him or not.

Sari would've cried if she was still human. She loved Bulkhead, in a brotherly way. She'll never forget her birthday, when he bought her the xylophone. It still is her best birthday gift ever. She looked down and away, choking on tears that weren't there.

Bulkhead was forced to a halt by Lugnut. Soundwave eagerly aimed his weapon at the large green bot. Bulkhead wasn't ready to die. He clenched his optics shut. He didn't want to see anything before he died. He wondered what it would be like to die. Would it hurt? What would he see? Looks like he was going to find out.

There was a blast, but Bulkhead still stood. He opened his optics. The Autobots had a look of relief. Blitzwing's arm was missing.

"Oh my." Icy felt light-headed.

"WHO DID ZAT?" Hothead looked around.

"Aw, now we can't be an ambidextrous!" Random laughed. The Decepticons looked around.

Optimus came from around the corner with some company.

"Maximals!" Optimus called, "Get the Autobots!" The Maximals complied. They worked together and undid Bulkhead's cuffs. He rubbed his wrists and sighed of relief. The Maximals went to Sari next, when they undid her cuffs, she bolted towards Soundwave.

"C'mon, Bulkhead." She ran past him. He nodded and ran to Soundave while the Maximals unclipped the others' stasis cuffs.

Lugnut, Blitzwing and Starscream knew they were out numbered. The three transformed and flown off.

"Prime," Ratchet started, "What happened to Galvatron?" There was a short wait for the Autobots to hear Optimus' answer.

"I don't know." He mumbled, looking up to the sky. Bumblebee looked in the direction that Sari and Bulkhead went off to face Soundwave. Jazz came up and placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Let them fight on there own." He said. He knew Bumblebee wanted to go help them. He realized Bumblebee has matured a lot on this adventure. He was proud of the little bot. Bumblebee wiped Jazz's servo off. He cradled himself in his arms and paced.

"Where's Elita?" Arcee asked.

"With Sentinel." Optimus said, his back turned to the femme.

"Why didn't they come here with you?" Jazz crossed his arms casually. Optimus turned to face his team.

"Because Sentinel is dead." He choked. There was a state of shock. Jetfire and Jetstorm shook with grief and embraced each other. The team could hear them quietly sobbing for their mentor. Ratchet sat down on a piece of cement that came from the building behind him.

"Omega is dead." He decided to say. The Autobots all went pale. So many of their loved ones are dead. They all sat down, except for Bumblebee, who kept pacing, waiting for Sari and Bulkhead to come back.

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Sari screamed at Soundwave. Bulkhead was in close proximity to her. He spun his wrecking ball in larges circles. Sari wanted to know what she could do, and Soundwave was the perfect guinea pig. Her arms became cannons. <em>Cool.<em> She thought to herself. She blasted Soundwave as Bulkhead flew his ball. It landed right in front of the Decepticon. He stopped and turned.

"Autobots, inferior. Soundwave superior." He said, taking out his blades he kept in his arms. Sari also took out her blades. They were much larger than when she was a techno-organic. Sari swung, and Soundwave deflected. He ducked under Sari's next swing and whammed her off. She crashed into the side of a store, leaving a crater. Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball again, which was easily avoided by Soundwave. He was swift, too swift. He cut the string of the ball and kicked him in the face plate. Bulkhead fell to the ground and struggled to get up, so Soundwave turned his attention to Sari. Her legs wobbled, but she was not giving up. She had to avenge her father. A blade battle raged on between the two as Bulkhead watched hopelessly, trying to get up. Sari instinctively took out her large energy hammer. Soundwave found this the perfect time. He lunged his blade forward.

The sound of blades halted.

"Sari! No!" Bulkhead got up as fast as he could, which was painful. Sari didn't know what he was yelling at her about, but by looking up at Soundwave's optics, she knew he had won. She looked down and her face looked disgusted. Soundwave's blade had gone completely through her metallic stomach. Energon covered his blade as Soundwave took the blade out from Sari's body. Sari felt woozy. The world was spinning as energon leaked tremendously out of her.

"Scrap." She said before collapsing onto the pavement. An energon pool quickly formed around her.

Bulkhead was filled with anger and sadness., but mostly anger. He lunged for Soundwave and dodged his blade attack. He punched Soundwave so hard, energon was on his servos, and it was his. Soundwave's face was indented in, but he still functioned. Surprisingly, Soundwave still acted quickly, but not as quickly. Bulkhead had the upper hand. Soundwave threw his energon filled blade at the Autobot, but he grabbed it in mid air and snapped it. In a daze, Soundwave did not see Bulkhead stab him in the face. Soundwave went limp and fell to the concrete with a bang. The colour quickly fade from his body. Bulkhead waited for a nano-click to make sure Soundwave was dead. He was.

Bulkhead ran to Sari. It was too late. The colour of Sari had faded. The once lively little girl was now nothing more than memories. "Ratchet!" Bulkhead comm-linked, always thinking there was hope. "It's an emergency!"

* * *

><p>All of the Autobots arrived and didn't believe what they saw. Bulkhead knelt down beside a grey Sari.<p>

"No…" Optimus, said, horrified. Not another one. Ratchet ran up and urged Bulkhead to move out of the way. With no hesitation, Bulkhead went back to the team. Arcee held her servos over her mouth in disbelief. Jetfire and Jetstorm held their heads low. Jazz stood emotionless and in shock. His mouth hung open slightly.

Elita had joined them while they were on their way. She said she needed her friends. She needed Optimus.

The Maximals and Dinobots looked sad. They were confused, though. This never really happened to them before.

Bumblebee. His lips quivered. Sari, gone. No, it… can't be, right? Right? He pierced his lips shut. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran for his friend and collapsed beside her as Ratchet checked her pulse.

Flat line.

"She's gone." Ratchet leaned back. The Autobots stood there in silence. This was hard to take in.

"No…" Bumblebee quivered. He looked to Sari. Her once beautiful, fun face… "NO!" He broke. He sobbed in his servos. The team stood quiet. Not a bird in the sky was tweeting. All there was was Bumblebee's sobs of pain. He leaned over Sari and towered above her. He caressed her cheek.

"C'mon Sari!" he pleaded. "Listen to my voice, okay? I need you." He stopped for a moment. He felt something. Something in his optics. He didn't know what this was. "SARI, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME, PLEASE, I NEED YOU! I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" His head rested on her chest. He was shocked to see a drop of oil fall onto Sari's chassis. He sat up and felt his face. Wet. He looked at his fingers. Oil. He was leaking from his optics. Ratchet had never seen an Autobot leak before. Him and Bumblebee exchanged looks. Optimus and the others stayed close, but realized what Bumblebee was doing. Maybe he was ill? Or maybe he cared more for Sari than anyone had ever thought before. Bumblebee slid his hand into Sari's as more oil leaked from his optics.

**Wait, what? WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? I DON****'****T EVEN- Kay, woah. LOL. This is my second last chapter of this story! I KNOW RIGHT. Man. So this leads to my question****… This whole thing was inspired by DOTM where the Autobots are behing held captive by... well... Soundwave! IT WAS SO SAD.**

**QUESTION: Should there be a sequel? What would it be about? What would happen? What would it be called? The whole shindig****…**** :P**


	22. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Transformers Animated does not belong to me, it belongs to Hasbro. (:**

_**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, last chapter… T_T Italics is inside Sari's head.**_

_Sari found herself in a blinding white tunnel. Voices rung in her head._

_I need you._

_She knew it was Bumblebee. The words kept going._

"_Is this the Well of All Sparks?__"__ She asked herself and crossed her arms, slightly disappointed. "What am I supposed to do in here?__"_

"_You could talk to me.__"__ A voice behind her said calmly. She instantly recognized the voice. It was a certain ninja bot. She quickly turned around to face him._

"_Prowl.__"__ She said, astonished. Prowl chuckled._

"_Yes, Sari.__"__ His smiled was warm. She missed his smile. She pounced foreword and hugged him tight. Prowl returned her gesture._

"_I missed you so much.__"__ She whispered as they parted. __"__So this means I__'__m dead, right?__"_

"_Well,__"__ Prowl chuckled once again. __"__I am going to be honest, yes.__"_

_Sari took a few short sighs and looked around. __"__Boring.__"_

"_Well, it can be. If you want it to be.__"__ Prowl looked around. Sari gave him a curious look. __"__The Well of All Sparks is anything your spark desires.__"_

"_Not bad.__"__ Sari rubbed her chin. __"__So, it__'__s like Imagination Land? You just think of something and__…__ poof?__"_

"_Yes.__"__ Prowl nodded. __"__Right now, we are speaking in a rainforest, with beautiful organic animals roaming free, with not distractions. That's what I see.__"__ Sari laughed, but her face went solemn._

"_You hear them, don__'__t you?__"__ Prowl asked. Sari nodded sadly. __"__You know you need to go back.__"_

"_What?__"__ She asked, taking a step backwards. "How am I supposed to do that?"_

_Prowl stepped forward, following Sari. He touched her chest. "With this."_

_Sari looked down and grabbed his servo. "… My spark?" She whispered, looking up to Prowl's optics._

"_Kind of." Prowl said, dropping their servos, yet they still held each other. "You have a power, Sari."_

_Sari heard those words before. She looked at Prowl in wide optics. "You… you were the one talking to me in my dreams!" Prowl smiled innocently and nodded. Sari flailed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_It's hard to stay in your dreams for long. Your processor is so active." Prowl shrugged. Sari relaxed and sighed. She rubbed her helmet, still taking in the fact she was dead and talking to Prowl. She could still hear the sounds of Bumblebee crying all around her._

"_So what power are you talking about?" She turned to him._

"_The power of the All Spark." He answered flatly. "You see, Sari, it's simple. The All Spark transferred it's energy to your key, and the key transferred its energy to you. Therefore, you are the All Spark."_

"_Woah." Sari was speechless. "Cool! So I can, like, revive people from the dead?"_

"_Well, you could, but it would be dangerous. Using your power too much can be dangerous. Your supply is limited."_

"_So… what happens when I run out of the All Spark energy?"_

"_Not to say for certain." Prowl scratched his chin._

"_Can I at least revive you?"_

"_No."_

_Sari was shocked to hear a no from Prowl. "Why not?" She asked._

"_Because that is not my destiny." Prowl explained. "I already fulfilled my destiny. Now it's you turn to fulfill yours." He placed his servo and Sari's shoulder. Sari had no reason to argue with Prowl._

"_You sure?" She asked quietly._

"_I'm sure." He answered. "Besides, I like it here." Sari smiled and hugged him one last time._

"_We're burying you in the forest." She said, her arms still wrapped around Prowl._

"_I like that." Prowl smiled, rubbing Sari's back. "Oh, and tell Bumblebee I have a couple things for him in my room at the plant._

"_Okay." Sari said. They parted._

"_Good bye, Sari." Prowl said._

"_Good bye, Prowl." Sari choked. She clenched her fists, concentrating her energy. She opened her optics, yet saw nothing. Only whiteness that blinded her. She felt like her body was being sucked into a black hole, but it wasn't painful. Soon enough she felt weak, the energy being rushed out of her. The voices grew louder. She was going back. Out of death._

* * *

><p>The team was startled by a light being formed in Sari's spark chamber. It soon spread across her chassis. The Autobots were forced to cover their optics. A massive wind formed out Sari, blowing Ratchet and Bumblebee outwards. Bumblebee opened his optics the best he could. Rings of light swirled around a beam were Sari was. His mouth sprung open. The light faded, and what the team saw was colours forming back onto Sari. They ran up to her and formed a circle. Bumblebee knelt down, getting a closer look. Ratchet took his place on the opposite side of Sari and knelt down. He check her vitals.<p>

"She's online…" He said, flabbergasted. The Autobots gasped as Sari opened her optics slightly.

The first thing Sari saw was Bumblebee's warm, friendly face. She looked around. The others were leaning over her.

"Hi." She smiled lightly.

"Hi." Bumblebee huffed. They forgot the others were around. They looked into each other's optics.

"Ratchet, take her back to the plant. You need to check on her." Optimus said, taking the young bots out of their moment. Ratchet nodded and lifted Sari. Optimus transformed so Ratchet could place her inside. The team of now sixteen made their way back to the plant.

* * *

><p>It was awkward at the plant. There were so many loses. Optimus and Elita grieved for Sentinel. Ratchet was depressed while he check on Sari for Omega Supreme. Bumblebee sat beside Sari, thinking about Waspinator, his good friend.<p>

"'Bee?" Sari said quietly. His head looked up.

"While I was… dead." She started, this sparked Ratchet's interest as he eavesdropped. "I talked to Prowl."

Bumblebee perked his head hearing this. Ratchet also turned around.

"He said I'm the All Spark." She continued. Ratchet didn't find that very surprising. He could have figured that out. "He mentioned you."

"Did he now?" Bumblebee leaned forward inventively.

"Yeah, he said he had a couple things for you in his room." She stood up slowly. "Let's go." Ratchet was going to protest, but the two had already left. He sighed and also left to go find Arcee.

* * *

><p>Sari and Bumblebee entered Prowl's room and looked around.<p>

"Did Prowl say what my gifts were?" He asked, scanning the room. His room made him feel sad. Too many memories have come and gone.

"Ehh, no…" Sari laughed weakly. She spotted something in front of the big tree. "What's that?" The two walked forward. A piece of paper said 'Bumblebee, I owe you'. Sari tilted her head, but Bumblebee smiled and laughed to himself.

"A media player?" Sari asked.

"And axel grease." Bumblebee placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, Prowl." The sun light shown through the branches and into the room. Sari turned to Bumblebee and hugged him. She buried herself in his neck. Bumblebee's vents felt like they were going to catch fire. He stiffened.

"I need you too." Sari whispered. The little yellow bot felt his optics grow, but relaxing and he returned to hug, enjoying the embrace. They were a servo distance when they part. Bumblebee's servos were around Sari's waist while the femme's were around his neck. Nothing could ruin this moment with the two. Their faces grew closer. Sari raised her toes, being too short for the scout.

"Hey! You guys in here?" Jetfire barged in. Sari squeaked and quickly stepped away from Bumblebee. Bumblebee, on the other hand, full blown cried.

"Gah!" He screamed, his arms flailed as he fell backwards.

"Brother!" Jetstorm yelled. "The Bumblebee and the Sari were having a special time!"

"Oops!" Jetfire laughed. "Sorry!" Jetstorm dragged him away. Leaving Sari and Bumblebee alone again. Sari laughed as she helped Bumblebee up.

* * *

><p>It was sunset on Dinobot Island. The Maximals found themselves right at home with the Dinobots. They scurried off as soon as the Autobots' boat touched to shore, yet the Autobots stayed on the boat. They went to the back. Attached to the boat was the mighty Omega Supreme. Ratchet and Arcee stepped forward as the others stayed behind, bowing their heads. Ratchet held a knife in his servo.<p>

"Thank you, Omega. For everything. You helped us with things we don't even know about." Arcee rubbed his back as he cut the rope keeping Omega afloat. The ship sunk slowly. Down to the darkness of Lake Michigan.

The crew reached the highest point of Dinobot Island. Three Autobot-shaped holes and one human hole were dug in the dirt.

Bumblebee walked forward with Waspinator in his arms. This wasn't for anybody else. Maybe Bulkhead, a little. No, this was for Bumblebee. Waspinator was a hero in his optics, he just made a couple bad decisions. Elita felt horrified to see Bumblebee placed Waspinator in the first hole and cover it in dirt. Bumblebee stood there in silence for a few nano-clicks, but soon went and stood beside the twins, Elita, Bulkhead, Arcee and Ratchet.

Sari soon walked up with her father in her servos. She looked down on him. He was no small compared to her. She gently placed his body in the smallest hole. She covered it after taking one last look. He walked back and stood beside Bumblebee. They connected their heads.

Optimus soon walked forward, Sentinel Magnus cradled in his arms. Elita looked devastated. She remembered a joking face, one that will stay in her memories forever. Optimus sighed as her placed Sentinel into his hole. He looked at the grey body of one he called friend, then enemy, then back to friend again. He covered the hole and patted the dirt. Jetfire and Jetstorm bowed their heads low for Sentinel. Optimus made his way back to Elita. She laced her fingers into Optimus'. He squeezed her servo slightly.

The Autobots were saddest to see Jazz walk up with Prowl in his servos. The sunset showed an aurora of colours, gleaming down onto the ninja bots. Jazz placed Prowl carefully into his hole. He felt happy to see that Prowl could finally rest in peace. All the Autobots were. His destiny was finally fulfilled. The whole team contributed into covering Prowl's hole with dirt neatly and with care. Tombstones were placed behind the rectangles of dirt.

Waspinator: More than Elite Guard

Isaac Sumdac: The best father anyone could have asked for

Sentinel Magnus: The best Ma gnus in Cybertronian history

Prowl: A good bot and even better friend

The Autobots stood up slowly and stayed quiet. Bumblebee looked at a massively tall tree that reminded him of Prowl. Sari turned as well, followed by the others. Bumblebee looked over to Sari, who smiled and nodded. With that, the yellow bot ran for the tree and started to climb. Sari ran after him. Bulkhead managed to smile and he followed them. Jetfire and Jetstorm looked at each other and ran with them. They didn't want to fly. They wanted to cherish this with their closest friends. Ratchet took out his servo and turned to Arcee. He giggled and took it. They started to climb, servo in servo. Jazz sped to the tree and flipped from branch to branch. Optimus faced Elita, but she wasn't there.

"C'mon, Optimus!" She yelled, already climbing the tree. Optimus turned to the cliff. The view of Detroit was spectacular, but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Smoke arose from buildings. Sumdac Tower was blown to bits, which meant the space bridge was destroyed. Oh well. Optimus turned to the tree. Elita looked at his curiously. He ran to her. Together they climbed the tree.

Sari, Bulkhead, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Ratchet, Arcee, Optimus and Elita leaped to different trees while Bumblebee stayed on the one he started climbing. The Autobots reached the top of their trees. They took in the view of a ruined Detroit in the sunset. Unicron's head was floating above the horizon.

"For Prowl." Bumblebee whispered.

"For Prowl." The rest agreed.

**Sniff. The end. Wowowow. I'm done my first story EVAR. *claps for myself* yay! Did you like that ending? Yeah, I believe I'm going to do a sequel. I just still need to verify a plot. Any ideas? (:**

**LAST QUESTION OF THIS STORY: What was your favourite chapter of this story? (:**

**Thank you to all of these people who added my story to their favourites:**

**1997hanah**

**Autohumans**

**Blackwolf6249**

**Blue Rosabell**

**CallMeASinner**

**Chasm-chan**

**CiCi The Awesome**

**DragonGirl1156**

**DragonofKnights**

**Generalhyna**

**jadefly**

**Jerseygirl97**

**Master of Darkness and Light**

**nabila nax al-yhat 4ks**

**Nireena26**

**Redheadfive**

**Rose jennison**

**royaldigitalknight**

**Ruby650**

**Sheyla Ryddle**

**SlipknotGhidorah**

**Stand For The Slient**

**Tanisa Bumblebrasil**

**TFABumblebeeFan**

**Tfaprowlxsawyer**

**Witch08**

**And the people who alerted my story:**

**.ChancellorZellamirae.**

**1997hanah**

**Anime-Cartoon Freak**

**Autohumans**

**Blackwolf6249**

**Brnidgrl**

**ChaotixController**

**CiCi The Awesome**

**hecate-19**

**IceDragon5683**

**LauraP11**

**LNMHYLIAN**

**Mazamba**

**PokeTrainer**

**Sheyla Ryddle**

**TFABumblebeeFan**

**UltraMagnusFanGirl**

**And we can't forget the 6 people who have me on their favourite author list!:**

**1997hanah**

**Chasm-chan**

**CiCi The Awesome**

**Stand For The Silent**

**TFABumblebeeFan**

**tfaprowlxsawyer**

**And finally the people who added me on their author alert list:**

**1997hanah**

**butterflykaguya87**

**CiCi The Awesome**

**Tiger-Hime**

**Thank you all for doing what you did! Also thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed and all the reviewers that will review in the future! THHANKK YOOUUU! :D *curtains close* Lol**


End file.
